Kung Fu Panda 3 - My Idea
by lola3934
Summary: History tells us that Po developing their skills and fight against new threats of weapons of his friends, and he realizes some things and know their biological parents.
1. Prologue

Cheper 1

**Prologue**

Long ago in ancient China, It was village Chan. Lived pandas in it, but one day everything changed. Lord Shen wanting to change her destiny, he murdered villagers. He thought he had killed all, but not many people managed to escape. Reconstructed village, but one panda separated from family and found new home.

When became grown, he was ready, would fill his destiny. When he it do, he met a cruel true. However, not until the end of the entire.

On the east of Asia, where are China, is Europe, it is almost entirely dominated by the Romans. In Rome lives someone, who want conquer, not only Europe, but the whole world. A few months after the defeat Shen revealed new threat, which is moving toward China, this time the enemy is not a master of kung fu, nor has dangerous weapons, however, it has magical powers, Which is able to assist him in the execution of his plans.

But there is a prophecy that says that the current incarnation of the Hero Chi has the power, which did not have a none of the previous incarnations, but to do so he has to learn a lot.

**I hope that the language is correct, because I translate my story from Polish into English, and I'm still learning English, so I hope, too, that this post is understandable and that you enjoy my story and I ask for comments.**


	2. Start of Training

Chapter 2

**Start of Training**

Have passed six months since time, when Ke-Pa attacked Valley of Peace, at that time, everything was back to normal. In the place where once was an old peach tree Master Shifu commanded plant a apple tree, because small peach tree, you could not see, and according to Master, empty place, not aesthetically looks, so commanded planted average size a apple tree. Po and Furious Five, as usual, were trained, in the training room.

**Training room:**

Po just sparing the tigress and the rest of the Five closely watched. Master Shifu was not with them, because they he's meditate in the dragon's cave.

Po and Tigress exchanged between them, a few punches.

Po attacked first, but Tigress blocked all his punches, and next pointed it at him a few kicks and punches, two punches he was able to block, but third no, and been hit in the face, then kicked him in the stomach and flew to the other end of the training room.

Everyone rooting for Po

Monkey: You can do it!

Viper: Do not give up.

Mantis: Still you have the chance to overcome its.

Po stood up and walked towards her opponent and tried to inflict several blows, but to no avail.

Tigress pointed it another blow and Po again was sent at the end of the hall.

Crane: Po focus, and you could win.

Tigress: Many thanks for your support.

Mantis: This you, and so is not needed.

Tigress: That's right, and so win, so do not have to cheer me.

Po: Ah yes, I also do not need fans, I can beat you with his eyes closed.

Tigress: Well, better not open, because at least you will not see their defeats.

Po: Well, because I did not open my eyes, because I do not want, to see the a frightened cat.

Tigress: That maybe I close my eyes, because I do not want to look at the frightened, lazy panda, and so as not to hear the cries of horror, for a change, I will have clogged ears.

Po: Well, come on, now I'm ready.

Tigress ran toward the Po and aimed a few punches and kicks, and then once again kicked Po in such a way that once again landed on the other side of the room, thus lost.

Tigress: And what I told I'd win.

Po: Uhh this (shortness of breath), but one day I'll win with you, like winning the rest of the Five.

Then we all heard the bell, which usually calls Po to the Master Shifu, then ran out of the training room and went to Master Shifu.

**I hope you enjoyed it and ask for an opinion, and I'm the owner of Kung Fu Panda, for grammatical errors if any will appear and I apologize in advance. In the next chapter you will find out what he wants to Master Shifu. **


	3. Meeting with Master Shifu

Chapter 3

**Meeting with Master Shifu**

After about half an hour he reached the dragon's cave and saw his master.

Po: Master Shifu (shortness of breath), why the master summoned me and why again here?

Shifu: Po, I summoned you because it is the next step in your training, but not as a master of kung fu, but Hero Chi jedak not show you any technique, because I'm not a hero Chi.

Po: It's like I have to learn?

Shifu: Calmly Po first show what you can do, then I'll know what you need to do and whether you control her primary and Heroic Chi.

Po: Ugh em well Master.

Then Po threw up his hands and with his right hand emerged golden light, but at some point the golden light began to intertwine clear pale blue light and Po he began to lose control of Chi energy and falls.

Master Shifu walks over and says:

Shifu: Just as I thought no control whatsoever over the Chi energy in addition you call her very little and it is a problem.

Po: And what can I do master?

Shifu: Meditate.

Po: Meditate and all that?

Shifu: So meditate, but it would be best if you were meditating where now houses the apple tree and the small peach tree.

Po: With a young peach tree, but why?

Shifu: Because the tree can enhance your Heroic Chi.

Po: Oh I understand, I guess.

Shifu: And one more thing.

Po: y-yes master.

Shifu: Ask one of the Five, would someone to meditated with you, and meditation is expected to take two hours, best to start at five, and finish at seven well.

Po: But why, one of the Five

Shifu: To ensure that this time really meditate, and besides, whoever he is meditating, his or her in handy.

Po: And as no one disagreement, then the master will meditate with me?

Shifu: There Po, unfortunately, I can not, have something else to do.

Po: But like so then what do we do?

Shifu: Then something you thoughts certainly none of the Five every day does not have at this time for something to do, so if we determine duty hours well.

Po: Well, Master, I will do as you say.

Shifu: Well, one more thing.

Po: What is it?

Shifu Oh it's great, tell Tigress would to come here to me.

Po: ym-Okay, but why?

Shifu: Because we need to talk and hurry Po

Po: Well, see you, Master.

**I hope that the text is clear, that there are no grammatical errors, please comment and remember that I try and thank you to everyone who read and comment and I salute you're great.**


	4. Unexpected circumstances

Chapter 4

**Unexpected circumstances**

**The courtyard in front of the training room:**

After about half an hour Po returned to the Jade Palace reached the courtyard in front of the training room, when he met the Viper and Crane. Both of them came to him immediately. Po yet panted and gasped and just noticed them.

Viper: Hi Po, as it was under Master Shifu?

Po: Hey viper, part of the crane, the Master said it was time for the next stage of my training and, therefore commanded me, meditate and told me I had to do something, but I do not really remember what it was, can you help me.

Viper: Sure, but what we can do, I know how to recall that at all forgotten something, do not how to remember what it was.

Crane: Try to remember a conversation with Shifu.

Po: Well in that case, the first Master Shifu told me to bring out, is to show how I control and create energy and basic heroic Chi Chi, later said that I do not control chi energy and create her a little, then told me to meditate and do it according to his instructions, apropos I have to talk to the Monkey and Master Shifu then said something and I do not remember what.

Viper: In that case, I do not know, maybe Tigress help.

Po: Yes, it is it, a tigress.

Viper: What it is it, after all, not sure if you will know how to help you.

Po: No, I need to know, because it is no longer important, as I remembered.

Viper: That's what it is?

Po: It that, I say Tigress, Master Shifu that it calls for the dragon's cave.

Viper: Oh I get it.

Po: It's just another little problem, because Master Shifu had to send it as soon as possible, but before I remembered it's been, like, half an hour.

Viper: This for us the few, because we will not do it for you.

Po: I do not want you to pass on this for me, I mean if by chance you do not know where event is it?

Crane: It should be in the training room.

Po: Oh well, so I have to go is to run.

Po immediately went to training room, leaving the Viper and Crane confused.

Crane: How can you forget about such a simple thing?

Viper: I do not know, but apparently in the case Po everything is possible, let's still not going to just stand here.

They both immediately headed toward the village.

**I hope that everything is fine grammatically, for any errors or texts zrozumniałe not apologize, ask for feedback, thank you and greetings to all readers.**


	5. Partner for meditation urgently wanted!

Chapter 5

**Partner for meditation urgently wanted! Part 1**

Training room:

Po went to the training room once saw a tigress, which trains a jam.

Po: Tigress

Hearing your name tigress stopped train and walked up to him

Tigress: How to talk with Master Shifu, on your face, I see that something did not go.

Po: Ha ha ha really funny, because it so happens that it went very well with Shifu.

Tigress: Okay, it does not matter, so what do you want to train?

Po: Not really, I am here because Master Shifu told me to tell you that wants to see you in the dragon's cave.

Tigress: I wonder what he wants from me, because of you, though it would eg, 'the inhabitants of the valley naraziłeś again in danger because of your carelessness.

Po: You ask me, you should know what you've done and what you've done?

Tigress: I have done nothing, and anyway, what I will explain to you, I'd better go and see what's going on.

Then tigress she left him alone in the training room

Thinking what to do now and finally got the idea that it will look for monkeys and ask if you will meditate with him.

Ten minutes later found him in the kitchen.

**Kitchen:**

Po: Hey Monkey, You know, I have to you case, and so basically this one little question.

Monkey: Hey Po, asking for what you want.

Po: See, Master Shifu said I meditate at a small peach tree, but he had to one of the Five meditate with me, so I thought maybe you'd agreed to meditate with me?

Monkey: And you know said they loved, so, about which start.

Po: At seventeen.

Monkey: A For instance, we can not at twenty?

Po: No Master Shifu ordered from the seventeenth to the nineteenth.

Monkey: Well I'm sorry my friend, but at this time I can not just, forgive.

Po: Oh man do it then who will be meditating.

Monkey: And you absolutely need someone, you can not meditate alone.

Po: I can, but Shifu he ordered.

Monkey: Well, maybe ask Mantis.

Po: Okay, well, maybe I'll go look for him bye.

At this time, Po just come out.

After about ten minutes, the Mantis in the hall of heroes.

**Hall of Heroes:**

Po: I was thinking, can we begin to meditate every day at seventeen, at the young peach tree and the newly planted apple tree?

Mantis: I'd love to, but I can not osiedemnastej, sorry.

Po: Then who am I meditate?

Mantis: I do not know, and you can own?

Po: No, because Master Shifu told to meditate with me, one of the Five.

Mantis: Let's ask the Monkey.

Po: Not already asked and he can not.

Mantis: Well, maybe a Viper, and Crane

Po: All right, I'll try.

**I hope you enjoyed it, for all the errors that are likely to have arisen sorry, I ask for your comments and thank you to everyone who read, this is my second story, but the first in that language, but it is most read, so I can see that it was worth it to translate my the first story on English, try to also translate my second story, and even write and translate other I have lots of ideas and encourage you to read.**


	6. Partner for meditation urgently wanted2

Chapter 6

**Partner for meditation urgently wanted! Part 2**

After about half an hour, he found Viper in her room, and so he are actually waiting for her outside the door.

**Viper Room:**

Po: Viper can I ask you something?

Viper: Well, of course, ask for what you want, go ahead.

Po: So Master Shifu told me to meditate, but he wanted to have someone of the Five meditate with me, so viper will meditate with me every day from the seventeenth to the nineteenth, at a small tree peach and newly planted apple tree?

Viper: With great pleasure, but at five I teach children in a village dance with ribbon, sorry Po, I can not.

Po: So what do I do now Monkey, Mantis and you can not, so what I'll do.

Viper: Furious Five consists of a heel member, and you just replaced the three of us, after all, were you even Crane and Tigress, so ask at the beginning of the Crane.

Po: Well look for and ask Crane, but if he also refuses to what I do.

Viper: Then look for and ask tigress.

Po: I can not because they either say no and how to say yes it will complain and criticize, yell say that he can not concentrate because I was interrupting her, or come up with something else, it does not make sense, because how would she even mniała time it still refuses.

Viper: Listen, you certainly exaggerating when it comes to tigress not appreciate her, and you have the wrong approach.

Po: Or maybe a crane will not be able to, I'll tell you all about it, and you ask her about whether she could meditate with me, huh?

Viper: Have you been to the rest go silly, she does not like cowards.

Po: But I can not do it alone, she is a Mistress.

Viper: Yes it is true we are all masters of you too Po, it is small favor you can, just ask and all that, it's very simple, after my Monkey and Mantis have been asked and until then you can ask Crane.

Po: Yes you're right, it's easy, I'm master, a warrior, I'm not afraid of anything, have faced greater challenges such as Tai Lung, Shen and Ke-Pa pff compared with them Tigress is a breeze, besides yet crane.

Viper: So what are you waiting for go and look for the crane because it is already twenty minutes past four o'clock.

At this point Po left the room Viper, and went on search of Crane.

It took fifteen minutes to find the Crane in the courtyard in front of the training room.

Po: Crane and me could you meditate on the seventeenth to the nineteenth day at a small peach tree and the newly planted apple please?

Crane: Po, I wish I could, but not at five.

Po: Nooo!

Crane: Po, You do not get hysterical, after meditate alone or ask someone else.

Po: Yes, it is not as Master Shifu told me to meditate with someone from the Mighty Five, and I asked almost everyone except Tigress, in addition, has me twenty minutes, and to make matters worse breakfast I did not eat and what I do now.

Crane: Listen if so, first go to the kitchen grab a bowl of dumplings and run on the lookout for Tigress, because you only have a little time.

Po immediately went to the kitchen in the meantime looked into the room Tigress, but she was not there he had no idea where she went into the kitchen looked at the clock and saw that it was fifteen minutes he ran out of the kitchen with a bowl of dumplings and went to the training room , but it was empty searched the entire palace, but never found a tigress. Finally, he decided to stop listening to Master Shifu and decided to meditate alone, had gone to so much trouble to fulfill the will of his master that he has gained the mood for meditation, regardless of whether someone or yourself.

In the meantime, a few hours before the interview with The Tigress after ten minutes she reached the dragon's cave.

**I hope that I make less mistakes, please review, I'm sorry it took so long did not update, but I had my reasons, namely teeth hurt me a bit and I could not concentrate on the translation, so I wrote my other story that also translate, but when I finish this, because the second story is a continuation of that and I am not going to overtake the facts, thank you to everyone who read, and I hope that you will continue reading my story, I have a lot of ideas, and soon, it will use.**


	7. Inner Peace

Chapter 7

**Inner Peace**

**Dragon's grotto:**

Tigress just reached the dragon's cave and immediately noticed his Master.

Tigress: Master Shifu, Master called me?

Tigress said with calm in his voice.

Shifu: Yes Tigress, Po had to tell you that I want to talk to you.

Tigress: Okay, but if something happened to master?

Shifu: No, nothing has happened, do not worry, I called you in another case.

Tigress: Another case, if it comes to me if it something I did, something I should not have, something that the Master did not like, whether it is about any of the recent fighting?

Tigress asked with anxiously.

Shifu: I said quietly, calm down, everything is fine, as it comes to you, but not without indirectly, specifically in terms of your training.

Tigress: How about my training, what it means, you do not want to say that I should leave the Jade Palace?

Tigress asked anxiously in his voice.

Shifu: Calm down, I do not mean that you left the palace, I mean this is namely that it is time for the next phase of your training as a master of kung fu.

Tigress: Okay, so what do I do?

Tigress asked, calm tone.

Shifu: The next stage of every kung fu master is inner peace.

Tigress: Inner peace it is, what Po is defeated Shen, right?

Shifu: Yes, but I'll show you this and tell you what to do to achieve it.

Then made a classic inner peace, then spoke.

Shifu: This is inner peace.

Tigress: It was amazing, but what can I do to be able to do something like that.

Tigress asked, slightly interesting tone.

Shifu: There are two ways, the first way you can meditate for fifty years in a cave like this without food or drink.

Tigress: Well of course I will start immediately.

Shifu: Wait there's another way you can achieve inner peace after the pain and suffering like me.

Tigress: What, like you, and the pain and suffering?

Shifu: Yeah, see you remember the day on which Po selected the Dragon Warrior.

Tigress: So, how could I forget, after three years of tire Po.

Tigress said an amused voice.

Shifu: So it was the worst day of my life, but I had to experience it to understand that the problem is not the Po and the fact that it is a panda, but my approach to it, when I realized attained inner peace.

Tigress: So wise, but for me it was also one of the worst days, and also after a while I came to the conclusion that I need to change the approach to Po, so why not have achieved inner peace?

Shifu: Because it was not the time.

Tigress: Well understand.

Shifu: Well, you have to go.

Tigress then headed for the Jade Palace, going so had the idea to go to a place where once grew Sacred Peach Tree.

**I hope you enjoyed it, for errors that may occur, of course, I'm sorry, I can not concentrate on anything today, so I'm counting on it that I did not make many mistakes, ask for feedback and thank you to everyone who read, I am very thankful to you and please continue reading my story.**


	8. Meeting for apple tree

Chapter 8

**Meeting for apple tree**

Po arrived at the place where once grew Sacred Peach Tree, now flourishes in this place apple tree. Po just like the rest of the Furious Five was not impressed with the fact that in the place where his favorite growing tree, which saved Oogway and the place where it grows young peach tree that saved his life growing something that will improve the look of the place only after the attack Ke-Pa, but they had to admit that this tree has something, something that attracts attention, looked up, saw the orange sky, the last rays of the sun fell on his face as Po and the whole valley looked down under a tree, he realized that under the tree someone sitting in the lotus position and meditating, that person was obviously Tigress, but after a while she opened her eyes and saw Po.

Tigress: Hey Po, what are you doing here?

Po: I was looking for you, I needed a partner to meditation, the recommendation of the Master Shifu.

Tigress: So you're here to meditate, yes.

Po: Yes, you could say that.

Tigress: Looking for, someone who will meditate with you, you know you may be able to join me.

Po: Sure, I thought it would go a lot harder.

Tigress: And it went pretty easily, so as long as you stay here?

Po: I should meditate on the seventeenth to the nineteenth, and you?

Tigress: Okay, so the nineteenth meditate, then we could be here for another hour and talk.

Po: It is good then let's get started, and even more one can be here tomorrow?

Tigress: So, from now on I'll be here every day at this time.

After ten minutes since I started meditating, apple tree began to glow bright blue light, energy began to spread around the Po and Tigress, it looked like a very powerful absorption power, but this power much more absorbed after, though mingled with his strength and vital signs renewing it on tigress also affected to a lesser extent. After two hours, the sky turned dark now as if ready for the occurrence of the sun, and the energy that evoked around Po and Tigress reached up to the foot of the hill, but when Po slowly began to open his eyes, the energy immediately began to disappear and no one knew what during those two hours took place, but after he and tigress opened their eyes had the impression that they have more energy, but they thought that it was through meditation.

Po: Tigress, so what you wanted to talk to me?

Tigress smiled at him and replied,

-I spoke today with Master Shifu, that it was time for me to reach inner peace, he told me about ways that you can achieve inner peace, and he told me how he achieved this inner peace, but I asked him if that's how Shen defeated as if it was an inner peace, he told me that, yes, but I was always wondering when and how to have achieved inner peace?

Po raised his eyebrows in surprise no one ever asked him about it when and how to reach inner peace, and especially no one had to explain what happened after he was fired from the factory Shen.

He turned to her and began to tell the story of how he met the truth, that is the last panda in China, and how his parents had sacrificed themselves to save him.

Po: Tigress, remember this day in the city of Gong-Men, as if in prison told me to be there, and I'll let you listened to?

Tigress: Yes Po, I remember.

Po: So after I went ye out of jail, went for you, I got to the factory, and then I found Shen, I began to ask to tell me the truth, we started to fight, and then he told me one of his lies, even though you told me I would not attacked again, you did not listen and after a while, I was blown out of the building, came to the river and then found me Diviner, fished me, then took them to mniejsca where once lay a village where I was born, then I remembered what he had done with the villagers Shen and what they did for my parents to save me, and thus achieved a balance, but at this point I was zdrózgotany, fortunately Diviner came up to me and said that it was only the beginning, and has only continued and I realized who I was and I knew from whence I come from.

Tigress: Po, I don't know what to say,'s one thing I can tell you is that I know how you feel and understand your pain and how great it must have been for you as a serious loss.

Po: Don't worry, I still have Tigress, my adoptive dad, Master Shifu, and you or Mighty Five, and I know I can count on each of you, you know, had never told anyone this story as my dad told him that during the mission, I came across a place where I was born and I know who I am, and the answer was your son.

Tigress: Wow I had no idea that one does not know, but my father did the right thing by saying that you are his son, that's very nice of you, I think it's time to go back to the barracks and go to sleep what do you say?

The sky was very clear you can see the stars, the Po and Tigress already shone the moon that day was a full moon and it can be seen in all their glory.

Po looked up he saw the starry sky, the full moon and zrozumniał that it is already too late, then he said.

-Yes you are right and thanks.

Tigress: Not at all, and terz Come on, let's go.

They both walked towards the barracks as they walked down the hall, then came to his rooms which are located opposite each other, parted in front of their rooms saying good night and sweet dreams, do not expect that this evening will spend together and that ends on the such a pleasant way.

**I hope that this chapter does not contain so many errors, and that I am making progress, I greet all the readers, of course, for any errors that may appear sorry, I ask for opinions, I hope you enjoyed this chapter you, I have many ideas and I hope that you will continue reading.**


	9. The Dream Po

Chapter 9

**The Dream Po**

After parting with the tigress, Po immediately went to bed and immediately fell into a deep sleep, he dreamed something strange, something that seemed so real, and even though Tigress wished him good night and sweet dreams this night but the dream to them no belonged.

**In the dream P****o****:**

Po was in the place where once was the old Sacred Peach Tree, but now there grew an apple tree, but the branches were ripe apples Po remember very well that when he was in the evening when the branches of the apple trees were just not developed small buds, and there are already ripe apples, wondering what it all mean, when suddenly he saw under the tree black and white high figure, more than him when przyjżał closer, it turned out that it is a panda. He went to the pandas and greeted and began to talk.

Po: Hello, how are you doing, who you are, whether you're a ghost?

Panda: Hello, I'm Jiong, I'm not a ghost or figment of your imagination, I am your father, the one who in a distant world is looking for you, and you, as the Dragon Warrior in your dreams you see something you want, but you can see the truth and not only in a matter that your father is alive, and you are looking for, but in every other aspect of your life, for example, remember the day on which you have been elected to the Dragon Warrior and remember the night before the event.

Po: Well, so then I had a dream about kung fu, but does that mean in the real world you're looking for me and live, does that mean that I can help you to find it, or something like that?

Jiong: So, at this point you can give a sign of where you are, focusing on the real me and say where you live.

Po: And then a few days or weeks, you come and visit me?

Jiong: Yes, you could say that.

Po focuses on his father, and then says:

-Dad, I live in the Valley of Peace, come to me as soon as you can.

Jiong: Very well, then expect my visit at any time.

Po: Well, Dad, and even more one can tell me why the apple tree growing ripe apples, since a few days ago, a tree growing buds had not yet developed?

Jiong: Po, this tree is more unusual than you think, and so besides, you do not appreciate a lot of things, think about it, the sun was rising, and I think that if you want to see me sooner, then I have to go, and even try to apples they are very healthy.

**Back to reality:**

Po, screaming out loud now with his eyes open.

-Dad, don't go!

Then he realizes that it was just a dream, looks at his room, and then he realizes that his screams could wake up the rest, so he decides to go out and see if someone you do not accidentally woke up. However, when he goes out into the hallway can hear the sound of a gong and saw Master Shifu, who had just entered the barracks student, and then saw to his right Monkey and Crane, and in front of the saw Mantis, Viper and Tigress. Everyone including the Po said good morning, Master Shifu and zachwilę ran into the kitchen all with the exception of the Po, even though he was hungry all the time thinking about your dream and do tell someone about it, the next the third time he heard the growling stomach, and that someone he says.

Shifu: Po, wake up, probably fell asleep standing up!

Po: No, I only think.

Shifu: Yes, but go to the kitchen for breakfast, unless you want to wait to eat until dinner?

Po: Well, I'm coming.

He then joined his friends in the kitchen.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I'm surprised that so many people are reading this, I salute and thank you to everyone who read, please comment and I am grateful that comment, gives me desire for further updates. The errors that may occur, of course, sorry.**


	10. Discussions and thoughts

Chapter 10

**Discussions and thoughts**

Po, I just walked into the kitchen he saw his friends talking at the table, sat down on the empty chair next to Tigress, a moment later, he realized that no one, besides a Tigress, does not eat, and that do not have a no plate or bowl, it looked like their tofu Tigress and noticed that everyone was looking at him, only to realize that by your thoughtfulness today forgot to prepare rolls with beans and that's why everyone looks at him, so I immediately got up and started making breakfast, namely rolls with beans, when we were ready put the bowl on the table and sat back in it's place. He ate ten rolls of beans in complete silence, for all it was unlikely that the Po ate breakfast and made, a complete silence, Po finished tenth roll at the same time Tigress also finished his breakfast and started going to the trainig room Po immediately followed her , walked together in silence, but at the moment we both thought the same thing, because that night Tigress also had a rather strange dream and wondered what could mean, however, decided to tell the Po decided that today before meditation would do whatever yesterday, ask him to be able to talk on meditation and this time they got to the training room a few minutes later they were joined by the rest of the Five.

All morning Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior trained very hard, Po at the beginning, when in the training room was Master Shifu, very hard to train on machines or gym outfits, when the Master went to the dragon's cave meditation, Po he was already at the end of the track that that day has passed six times, so I decided to tackle the tigress if only she wants, but after today's dream, he had no such trouble to ask her about something like it did yesterday, then asked her, and she agreed when the clock struck twelve Po finished his workout for the day, not hiding the fact that today we also lost the tigress, when he came out of the training room, he decided to visit his father in the restaurant.

When he got there, he saw his father, who runs toward him to hug him.

Po: Hey, Dad, how's the interest?

Mr. Ping: Oh Po, if he fell here more often it is definitely for you chased me a few new customers, but other than that everything sells well, but thanks for asking.

Po: I'm glad Dad, and if the point is that they rarely come unfortunately, not up to me I'm the Dragon Warrior yet, and I have to train.

Mr. Ping: Oh Po, though I know and understand, so maybe the kitchen while you prepare your favorite dish, the attention of all in honor of my son's Dragon Warrior dessert on the house, but of course when you buy the set.

Po: You know, Dad, I am not hungry.

Mr. Ping: Po, you're not hungry, but he dwelt in the palace since he started losing weight, Po, you lose the weight from month to month.

Po: Dad, I'm just not hungry and losing weight, because I train hard and I have a lot on my mind, for example, training, reading scrolls, the next stage of training and effective meditation and much more.

Mr. Ping: Oh, I get it Po you're trying to be the best, but you need something to eat.

Po: Yes, but maybe some other time, I have to go back to the Palace to see you another time, and remember that you also can visit me.

Then he left the restaurant and headed for the palace.

At the same time, in a village located in the Rocky mountains away from the Valley of Peace of weeks away, lives Jiong, the biological father of Po, perform the same steps as usual, when he suddenly had a vision, and in it he saw his son again, but this time the vision was much more pronounced and heard the words:

,,Dad lived in the Valley of Peace, come to me as soon as you can."

At this time, he threw everything he did and began to prepare for the trip to find his missing son, a son he'd thought he was dead that day, when Shen Chan attacked the village that was killed along with Méiguī.

At that time, the Po, came to the Palace and decided, however, practice your entered the training room and saw the Monkey, he decided to train with him.

Po: Hey Monkey, train with me?

Monkey: Hi Po, clear that I will be with you coached.

Po stood in front of the monkeys, and immediately attacked first, but the monkey escaped all his punches, then a few blows monkey pointed to the abdomen Po, but the Po did not feel it then Po used his belly when the monkey avenge one of his moves to deflect the Monkey in such a way that he was on the other end of the gym. Monkey aimed cis and bounced Po Monkey on the other end of the training room. The fight was over, and the Po won.

Monkey: Po, how do you do, after all, in your belly measured the punches, and you or budge?

Po: Just my stomach protects a thick layer of fat, which makes it not feel your blows, and in the case of hard knocks I'm ticklish, as for example in the case of Tai Lung'a strokes when he hit me just felt ticklish.

Monkey: This is just awesome Po, how did you do?

Po: Years I eat, very large portions, in the restaurant my dad.

Monkey: Do you think that I too could train me something like that, but in some milder form?

Po: Monkey, there isn't a milder form, or faster way, except that I do not think it was the style for you.

Monkey: This case, it not the same thing what the hands Tigress, what Po?

Po: Never, this had never thought.

Monkey: You know you are similar, in many ways, but you know what we'll talk about it in the kitchen.

Then they walked into the kitchen.

**I hope you liked chapter, in this chapter I'm comparing the Tigress and Po and I hope that this comparison you'll like it, I salute all readers, please comment and of course for any errors that may appear sorry.**


	11. Comparisons and disclosed dreams

Chapter 11

**Comparisons and disclosed dreams**

Monkey and Po, after five minutes later they reached the kitchen sat at the table in these places as usual, that is, opposite to each other, Monkey put on the table a bowl of his almond cookies and returned to his theme, he wanted to continue, even though he knew that the Po was not impressed with the comparison.

Monkey: So Po, back to the topic you noticed how many of the tigress have in common?

Po: You know, Monkey that not a bit, because I think that, apart from the fact that both training kung fu, we have nothing in common.

Monkey: And I think, however, have much in common.

Po: I wonder what, if so, replace one!

Monkey: Well, if so, for example, that both have the same fighting technique, because when I try to hit the tigress in the hand is usually and so it hurts me, and as I try to hit you in the belly to you as it's not moving, and I thumped it the hard way at the other end of the training room.

Po: It includes the fact that we train kung fu, and you said that, in many aspects.

Monkey: That can we both do not know their real parents, and had fairly similar childhood, because Master Shifu is like a father for Tigress, and she always did what he or she trained kung fu, and you always, do what Mr. Ping, namely cook, the way we behave you are, often stubborn and generally behave the same way.

Po: That's not true, I'm stubborn, maybe Tigress is, and, in general I never behave the same way.

Monkey: But you admit that you had similar childhood.

Po: Well, maybe this, yes, but the rest is just your imagination, because comparing two completely different people!

Monkey: And I, however your what I know and I can not tell.

Po: That's the think, you want, but do not tell nonsense Tigress.

Monkey: Well, of course I'm not stupid and I want to live a little more and I'll tell you one Po, but unlike Tigress know you Po, after telling you anything like me you can do nothing.

Po: I would not say, but still even though I am mad but it will inhibit and refrain from beating you.

Monkey: Okay, well it can better get out of here I go.

Po: Bye Monkey!

Then Po also left the kitchen paced the palace and could not find a place, so he decided to read the scrolls, because he had a hard time reading some considerable resistance, so he grabbed the first turn with the shore and developed, but was very happy, it was a coil of treatment with Chi energy, and it so happens that the Po has its ordinary basic Chi and Hero Chi and it is growing all the time, so it has a chance to learn these techniques, but it will have a lot to meditate. Po tried for an hour's healing techniques, and then found another roll of nerve points, where he points so that it will not feel anything, but after a forty five minute test him nothing came out, and besides, he realized that he had to find a tigress because they had time to meditate, and it is almost seventeenth. Then, Po quickly ran out, he went to the training room and saw the tigress was training as usual when suddenly interrupted Po screaming.

Po: Tigress, is now ten seventeenth, I remind you of meditation.

Tigress: I remember Po.

Po: Well, let's go!

They immediately, apple tree looked like yesterday, but we both have not refuted the impression that something has changed. Had sat for five seventeenth, Tigress wanted to start, but Po insisted that even five minutes, then the tigress decided to ask Po if they could talk to the meditation like yesterday.

Tigress: Po, and today we can also talk on meditation?

PO: Well, of course it is, I'm just curious about what?

Tigress: And you'll find out when it's the right time.

PO: Well ok, but I would prefer to know if she was able to hurt me?

Tigress: Po, you will not do anything, I want to speak only as.

Then began the meditation again, this time it was all the same energy has begun to emerge from the apple tree, and Po and Tigress began to absorb it in the same way as before, and when two hours had passed and Po slowly began to open his eyes all at once began to disappear.

Tigress then began to talk, and it actually started to ask advice from the Po on her sleep.

Tigress: Well, Po, I wanted to talk to you about my dream, it was quite strange, I talked with the Master Oogway'em that approaches the great danger that I take care of myself or pay someone lives, then I saw you as you lie under the apple tree completely unconscious, the tree was ripe apples, and I knew that even in the evening on a tree, they were not even developed buds and Master Oogway said at the end that I try to apples, because they are very healthy, and then I woke up screaming and what do you think?

PO: You see, I also had a strange dream, but yours is very similar to mine, and I'm not sure, but maybe you should listen to the Master Oogway'a.

Tigress: Maybe, but you tell me about your dream.

Po: Well, everything has happened here at the apple tree, and it was almost the same as in your dream, but instead of Master Oogway'a was my real father.

Tigress: How's your father, are you sure about this?

Po: Yes, yet I talked to him.

Tigress: What?

Po: That he lives, looking me in the real world, and I as Dragon Warrior in my dreams I see something I want, but the truth, so thanks to this dream I could help him in the search, and then I asked him what was going on of the apple tree, and he said that it is more unusual than I think.

Tigress: So now you're waiting for a visit to his father because of a dream?

Po: Yes, my dreams for the most commonly showed me the truth, so I hope that in this case it will not disappoint.

Tigress: I just told you my father so much?

Po: He did not say I do not appreciate a lot of things and I can see the truth in your dreams in every aspect of your life, whatever that means, and even one more farewell before he told me to try the apples are very healthy and I woke up screaming.

Tigress: You subjects of our dreams, ignoring the details relates mainly to the apple tree, maybe we should tell Master Shifu?

Po: At the moment no, but you listen to Master Oogway advice from your sleep, if you come to fight not overreach.

Tigress: Maybe you're right, it's getting late, I think we should go to sleep.

PO: Yes, but one more thing, if I was in your dream alive?

Tigress: You see, I could not see beyond that I focused more on the interview with Master Oogway'em.

PO: Well, maybe let's go.

Then they went to the barracks, and they parted in front of their rooms wishing dreams of better than last night.

**This is the end of chapter 11, I hope that you liked it, please comment, thanks for reading, the next chapter will be a tough night and all I can say for the next update.**


	12. Nightmares and sleepless night

Chapter 12

**Nightmares and sleepless night**

**Room Po:**

Po went to bed and fell asleep immediately, but his dream moved it to the kitchen, the day in which he received a message from his biological father, he learned that for two days to reach the Jade Palace.

**Dream Po: **

Po sitting in the kitchen, my father wrote to him that he wanted to, that he visited the village of Chan, but Po at this point would not, for some reason unknown to him, leaving the Palace, but he did not know why and when you came Tigress saw Po and immediately began to inquire what was going on.

Tigress: Po, if something happened to look a little sad.

Po: No, I just got a message from his father, and he wants me to visit his village, when the time comes that he returned to the village, and he arrives at the palace for two days.

Tigress: Po I were you, if I had the opportunity to visit their biological parents, I'd be happy, and you're doing with this problem.

Po: The problem is not that I do not want to visit my home town, I mean something that does not allow me to leave the palace and did not know what it is.

Tigress suddenly changed tone of mild to mad, as if to say something, but could not.

Tigress: It is better to find out, because I can't believe that you can be so stupid!

Po: Tigress.

Then came the moment and dream Po is over.

**Back to reality:**

Po, was shocked at what he saw in his dream, but that was again the morning and decided that even though I do not know what to visit the village of his father, but what kept him in a dream that must exist in reality, so it needs to know what it is, or who.

**At night, after saying goodbye to Po, Tigress room:**

Tigress could not sleep and begins to think, to think about the past and about what happened and its mystery, which once almost revealed before the Po, but then stopped them, so I said nothing to him and wondered whether to tell the Po, because in the end he defeated Tai Lung, so you should know about what happened, when she came to the Palace and even before she began training kung fu and what was the reason that she began to train and why I wanted to beat him, only as she knew the truth, Master Shifu did not even know about what happened and who was the favorite of Master Shifu, and the only one who saw the evil Tai Lung was Master Oogway, and she never said anything, in addition, after what happened to Tai Lung Master thought that go with it will be the same and it was a double blow for her, but when the day came choose the Dragon Warrior thought he would get this title, defeat Tai Lung and will be able to forget it, but it did not happen, it does not beat Tai Lung only Po, so maybe she should tell him, but I guess not now come to the conclusion, and noted that she had not slept all night, and it is already morning and after such a hard night must stand up and greet their Master.

**Morning corridor in the barracks student:**

Po and Tigress came out to greet his Master, then looked at each other and both knew that the person who stands in front of the had a rough night, but did not want to talk about it, the rest went into the kitchen, and they stood stunned, staring at the floor at each other, then Master Shifu, concerned about the behavior of their students wanted to talk to them.

Shifu: Po, Tigress, are you all right?

They did not answer, so Master Shifu decided to ask them again.

Shifu: Po, Tigress, is there something wrong?

Tigress: No, I slept badly today.

PO: Yeah, me too, only its second night.

Then they went into the kitchen, and Master Shifu went to have breakfast with them, sat down on one of the side seats at the table, at the time the Po did breakfast, then sat down next to Tigress, who was eating the usual, Shifu invented to give Po and Tigress day free, when suddenly we heard from both train and there's nothing he could do, then along with the rest of the Furious Five went to the training room.

**I hope you like it, you probably all wondering how mystery, according to my ideas, is Tigress, but I can say enough that I write about it, but in the sequel, which has not yet started to write, but soon I begin, please let me know comments, it is very important to me, thank you to everyone who read and of course for any errors that may occur, I'm sorry.**


	13. A new threat

Chapter 13

**A new threat**

Po and Tigress came to the training room, when they heard the gong, gong, which has long not heard and to know that someone, somewhere attacking defenseless people, then ran to the Hall of Heroes, to find out what Master Shifu has them to communicate about this new threats.

Shifu: students, bandits attack the village Herbalist, you must immediately move.

Shifu said what gave him Zeng.

Po: Yeah, no kidding bandits in the village Herbalist who wanted to rob the village Herbalist, yet there is nothing to steal, unless you herbs, or money, but besides that there is nothing there.

Shifu: Po move already, themes bandits walk different paths.

Then run as fast as soon as they could in crime recently dropped, so happy that they have something to do when they got there, they noticed some strange bears attacking villagers.

They were brown bears of Europe.

Po: Leave them alone, or you will have to deal with us and you will reach the due justice!

Bear: You're kidding, teddy bear let us first give us what we want.

Po: You're teddy bear and soon you will reach hand of justice.

Bear: Oh I'm sorry I offended fat boy, so you're the leader of the gang, but it happens to be with me and my boys do not win.

Po: What to who I'm, You got to be wrong, but I know that You cocked his with the Dragon Warrior and the Furious five.

Bear: Very pretty name Dragon Warrior, very good fun, and just out of curiosity himself give themselves a name?

Po: No, and if you want to know that I am the chosen one.

Tigress: Po, stop to get into a discussion with them and stop them, unless it be, as in the case of Shen and want to figure out their plan, and more.

Po: Very, funny Tigress, and if it comes to it, it will remember this day for the rest of your life.

Bear: You know what teddy bear listen better to your girlfriend and let's see what you can do, and by the way I'm Marcus.

Po: I am Po, and it is by no means my girlfriend.

Tigress: Of course not, how could I be his girlfriend.

Then they attacked, Po aimed several punches and kicks in Marcus, but either be blocked or did not produce any effect even though they were made as best as he could, the rest of the five had a similar problem, even hitting Tigress gave no effect, then the Po decided their reflections , to this end, he stood and raised his hands up, he was exposed then ordered the Five step back, but did not want to do it, so this time he shouted that they have to move, in the end they did as told and reluctantly stepped back, then in Po started to hit the three bears, including Marcus when struck blows to the abdomen Po, he applied his technique and bounced three bears in such a way that the three hit the rest of the bears, then Five started to work to end the Po, but the Po ran Tigress to see how it feels.

Tigress: Po, are you okay?

PO: Yeah, I'm fine.

Tigress: And your stomach, because I think I do not say that it did not hurt.

PO: Because this is so, it's like with your hands.

Tigress: But how, it is not possible.

PO: Years of eating too large portions at restaurants my dad formed a thick protective layer of fat, now let's help the rest.

Tigress: Po, when it comes, here is what I said to the robber, if this offended you I apologize.

PO: Well, no matter.

After five minutes, the bandits were disposal, but they were caught and they managed to escape.

However, the PO, the most curious what they want from herbalists.

**I hope you all enjoyed it, I'm in the middle of the story and I need to know if the story is still understandable, because you know that English is not my language and continue to teach it, please write it in the comments and thank you all and best regards and when it comes to the history of this in the following sections will be many different events and of course for any errors that may occur, I'm sorry.**


	14. Healing Tree

Chapter 14

**Healing Tree**

**Village Herbalist, after the attack the bandits:**

Po went to one of the residents, it was a goose like his father and decided to ask what they wanted criminals.

Po: Good morning, and could you tell me that they wanted these bandits?

Goose: Hello, Dragon Warrior, I'm Han Wu.

Po: Well Han Wu, can you tell us what it was about the bandits, because if it is something valuable, it would be better if it was transported to the Palace.

Han Wu: That's what they wanted criminals, is a tree of healing, but with us it is not, it was purchased in the last few months, but can not remember who bought them.

Po: What does this tree?

Han Wu: heals, energizes, the evening off very large amount of energy, the person who will be in the range is a great szczęściażem, but a person who has not used up his energy, the charge can cause insomnia, or visions of what might happen, warning or advice from a person who already has dreams of the future and sees the truth can increase the effects and reveal the truth that applies to the heart of that person, reveal things that you usually do not see something that you do not appreciate and see the person you love, if you do not know about that we love the enhanced vision can we show it as quarrel with this person about no an important issue completely.

Po: Wow, and you really not remember who sold the tree.

Han Wu: Yes, unfortunately I do not remember that day, it was quite a lot of customers.

Po: How to look like a tree?

Han Wu: It was very similar to the usual apple tree, but its fruit mniały healing power.

Po: You said you like apple tree, and Master Shifu was there that day?

Han Wu: Maybe, but I'm not sure.

Po: Well, thank you for your help, well back to the Jade Palace

Po and the Furious Five slowly moved into the house, Monkey and Mantis, fool around as usual, Crane and Viper talk about art, and Po and Tigress speculated about what he told them Han Wu, until at some point Po he decided to break the silence.

Po: Tigress, what do you think about the tree of healing?

Tigress: If you really do not know, now we can not talk about it?

Po: Well, it might talk about something else?

Tigress: Well, so what?

Po: No, I do not know, we recently had enough topics.

Tigress: Last, but now I think is exhausted.

Po: It can, tell me what's your favorite color?

Tigress: I told you a hundred times, I do not have a favorite color, and do not start again this topic.

Po: Come on, everyone has a favorite color.

Tigress: I do not and stop now.

Po: Well, in that case, we return to the Palace, it can in something we play?

Tigress: Po we get back to the Palace, it will be nearly seventeenth, and at that time we should meditate.

Po: This after the meditation, we do the usual time, instead of talking, will we in play something.

Tigress: No, after meditation, go out to dinner with the rest, and then go to sleep, I'm behind him one fateful night and will be pożądnie better night's sleep.

Po: It's maybe tomorrow?

Tigress: Tomorrow, I can not, at seventeen o'clock, of the train, and then meditate with you, and do what after meditation today.

Po: Tigress, are you avoiding me, you're coming on about what he said the bandit?

At this point, they came to the Jade Palace and Tigress immediately ran to meditate Po with her, but did not hear the answer to your question.

When, Po he reached immediately began to meditate, but after ten minutes Tigress suddenly opened her eyes, because she could not concentrate, she saw that surrounds her and Po the energy coming out of the apple tree, Po she absorbed it, then realized that the tree is actually a tree healing they sought bandits realized her dreams and Po, the energy of the tree dictated to them that the tree is a tree of healing, she knew why she had a sleepless night, but she remembered her Po and said that he also visited the apple tree yesterday, and if you do not complain the sleepless night, it then had to be a dream, but how and what she had to ask him about it, but not saying that apple tree is a tree of healing, so as to find out the truth, then it was back to what he said and what the gunman said Po, when they returned to the Palace, before I ran, she could not stop thinking about it, but I know that it means nothing either for her or for Po otherwise would not have reacted so violently to it. When Tigress thought so about all the things they had passed two hours and Po he finished meditating, Po almost started walking toward the barracks to go to the kitchen when the tigress suddenly stopped him.

Tigress: Po, we need to talk about what you dreamed last night.

Po: Why, do you want to know?

Tigress: Because that, you can not take care of a friend.

Po: Well, tonight I dreamed that I received a message from his biological father, and he wanted to be returned are back home, I went with him and visited his village, but I did not want to come then you, I told you about everything at the beginning it was fine, but then you suddenly get mad and walked out, leaving me alone and then I woke up.

Tigress remembered what he had said Han Wu guessed that Po unknowingly in love with her, and if she did not love him first of all, do not tell him that the tree is really the tree of healing and that he must kill the unconscious love Po her yet for him to realize it themselves.

**Today I just finished my second story in Polish, when I finish the translation, I'll explain the latter, I hope you enjoyed in this chapter, I ask for opinions, I have plans to write another story, and this time it will be better than my previous, but first let's finish this, for any errors that may occur, of course, sorry, apparently my story is understandable, because I have more and more readers, greetings thank you all, you are great.**


	15. Kill the love!

Chapter 15

**Kill the love!**

After talking to, Tigress and Po returned to the barracks, it was late, so we both went to their rooms Po the usual bedtime and wished Tigress sweet dreams, but this time she did not answer him, looked at him angrily and went to his room, Po the sudden change somewhat surprised, but he knew it and did not know what she came up with.

Night Po and Tigress walked without nightmares and insomnia, she was very nice, the rest of the Furious Five it could not complain about that night, when morning came all came out to greet his master, and then went into the kitchen.

**K****itchen:**

Po he started making breakfast had a good humor, so I started talking about how even worked in the shop of his father, he came to defend a thief and a shop with my dad took woks and began to beat wok thief on the head, but that Tigress began to weave his plan into action and although I liked the story it started to criticize it.

Tigress: Po, or the story, or rather the end happened in your head, and that the thief, if he existed, know what you mean, you do not accidentally have to have the ability to read minds.

Po: What do you mean, just so happens that this story is true.

Tigress: I know why this is true, because I defended the restaurant, because I was with you your dad gander, because I would be very afraid to defend the store.

Po: I did not, when I was alone I would have defended bravely as well as store with my dad.

Tigress: Well if you say so, but I would not believe you.

Po: It does not believe, but the rest I believe is true.

They all said in unison

Of course it is.

Then Po put on the table a bowl of beans buns, all started eating, and Po he sat down next to Tigress and here came another problem.

Tigress: If you, or would you be able to change to one of the side seats?

Po: But, why?

Tigress: Because you're too fat and bothering me!

Po: Tigress, but he always sit here and so far, somehow you did not mind.

Tigress: Well, in that case, as he will not change it to you the same exaggeration!

Po: All right, all right will change.

Po switched to one of the side chairs.

Then, as the sixth Po beginning to eat bun with beans, Tigress suddenly decided to ask him back out.

Tigress: Po, do you always have enough to eat, the other only three buns, me a few pieces of tofu, and you always eat at least ten buns, I think you should eat a lot less, Dragon Warrior three buns should be enough, especially with the all the cosmic energy is not it?

Viper: Tigress stop, the matter Po the number of them, and not yours, otherwise behaving badly today.

Monkey: Yes, the Viper is right to behave badly today, I wonder just why?

Tigress: The way you behave and why should not you at all celebrate!

Viper: Why is he behaving, it is an interesting question ape, but I think I know what's going on, but you still do not understand, and all I can say is that it is so from time to time and usually has passed its then after a week, and reason usually does not even exist, but I do not understand why the grudge is just the Po.

Monkey: Interesting explanation viper, but it will not go after a week or less at the time kill Po.

Po: Ugh, I'm sick behave as if I was not here, and so apart from that it definitely kill it does not kill me, and if it comes to it, sooner I would kill her, and insulted me again, or my dad.

Viper: Enough, calm down both of them, because you do not know what happened, but if it is we will beat you to split, and so apart from that it beat, but the workout.

Tigress: Okay, so I'm going to train.

I left, Po he finished tenth buns and the left.

Viper: I'd better go after them, to separate them as a beat.

Monkey: Wait, that does not make sense, they are both fighters and both are adults, so how do you hurt yourself it will be their problem, not ours.

Mantis: Yes, the monkey is right, maybe when it comes back to beat them feel better.

Crane: Yeah I also agree, in their case only if they fight it reconciled and forget about everything, just like in prison Gong Men, at the end of a hug, something improbable like.

Viper: Maybe you're right, but I would still go.

Then came the Viper and Po and Tigress came to the training room, where they waited for Master Shifu, the Vipers joined them, followed by the rest.

Trained as an hour, then the Master Shifu went to the dragon's cave to meditate, you want to do the usual, but after a morning brawl Po and Tigress did not want to train together, but fight each other to the death, so I decided to do Po the anger and Tigress Viper asked that trained with him, and while Tigress asked for the Monkey, in the beginning we both did not want to agree, but in the end they agreed, however, and so we both lost.

Tigress then went to talk with Master Shifu, and Po he went to talk to the Viper.

A dozen miles from Jade Palace wandered Jiong biological father Po, shared it only two days of seeing his son, he decided to send him a message, that for two days will come to the Valley of Peace, met a goose, which gave the letter to his son gave him, told him he lives in the Valley of Peace and looks likely to be just like me, goose understood and followed immediately.

At that time, Tigress reached the dragon's cave.

Tigress: Master Shifu, we have a serious talk.

Shifu: Well, is there something wrong?

Tigress: My point is that the last time we fought with the bandits in the village Herbalist, they were looking for there healing tree, Han Wu goose from the village told us all about the tree, and during yesterday's meditation Po I discovered that the tree that he had planted a Master really the tree, they were looking for bandits, the tree of healing.

Shifu: And you say this to me just now, you had to say, as soon as you're finished meditating.

Tigress: I had to, to embrace certain things and why I could not come.

Shifu: Well, I immediately go and tell others.

Tigress: Well, but Po we say nothing.

Shifu: Tigress, I know that you do not get along, but understand this is one of the things that you should know besides the Ke-Pa attacked the valley, and I chased Po it is then that he wanted to come back, so it can be think about it, but it does not make sense to have a different view every day about one person, and even if you have one for me to describe what they looked like you thugs.

Tigress: Describe the bandits I can, but that tree is a tree of healing not say Po, so when it comes to the bandits that were strange bear with brown fur, also spoke in a strange accent and sometimes used quite incomprehensible words, and most interestingly, when Po He told them that he is the Dragon Warrior, and we are the Five Mighty reacted as if they never heard of us.

Shifu: Yes, but I'm afraid if we are to protect the tree from them that we could not do without the help of Po, so he has to know, and I'm not interested why do you have my command, and when it comes to these thugs is in my opinion they are not China, and perhaps not in Asia, but I'm afraid it may be more dangerous than we think, and now go and tell the others, and Po too.

At the moment, Tigress walked back to the Palace, but she would not talk about a Po tree healing.

**I hope you enjoyed it, Tigress has a plan, but the plan did not take long will it fail and there will be events which did not expect, ask for opinions, because I had a problem today with the ability to read the number of readers, because an error occurred, so please comment especially from my silent readers, of course, for any errors that may appear sorry, nobody me did not write, when I asked if my texts are understandable, in addition, I increased the number of readers, so I recognize that the text is clear, thank you all readers, you are wonderful.**


	16. New Posts

Chapter 16

**New Posts**

Po, he found a Viper in the kitchen and began to talk.

Po: Viper, can you tell me if Tigress in terms of what he said the robber, because the more I think I've come to the conclusion that, yes, but yesterday after meditation all was well even talked to each other.

Viper: That if it comes to it, it's just I do not know, and tell me what you talked yesterday.

Po: She asked me what I dreamed before last night, I was asked why, and she said why not, if you can take care of a friend, and I told her all my dream.

Viper: Po, it seems to me that it is not her about what he said that gunman, but a reason to be, and I'll find out what she meant.

Po: Thank you Viper.

Then Po he went to the library to try these techniques again nervous and healing methods.

At that time, Tigress returned to the Palace, and immediately began to look for her friends, she found Crane and told him to find other members of the Furious Five, but without the Dragon Warrior, when he was all, Tigress began to speak.

Tigress: Master Shifu, he told me to tell you all that I discovered yesterday, during meditation, that tree is really the tree of healing and Master forbade me informed Po the fact is that clear.

They all said yes, but the Viper was under the impression that this is why Tigress asked Why he dreamed of has to do with what she discovered yesterday and had to find out what was the dream and why Tigress so much mad at Po.

At this time, Po reading the scrolls when he suddenly flew to the goose and handed him the letter, Po read the letter carefully, and then, he was in shock, it was a letter from his father, and he will arrive in two days, but the last thing it was read, that his father wants, when he returned to the village that he went along with it, but Po what happened today, without a moment's hesitation, he wanted to go with his father, perhaps forever.

At that time, in a secret hideout kilometers away from the valley of Peace, has just returned Marcus, from his not successful expedition, to tell her master, about what had happened in the village Herbalist.

A mysterious figure emerged from the darkness and stood in the lobby fortress.

Master: Marcus already are, tell me how it went for me to have this tree?

Marcus: Master Uranos, unfortunately, not the case a bit complicated, you see a tree was bought a few months ago, but the seller does not remember who bought the tree, and then came to some fighters, and although it was difficult to them to beat us but apparently it took a little people, but if not for the panda to the other did not do that so easily, he said that he is the chosen one and had the title of Dragon Warrior, the other called the Furious Five.

Uranos: Those who met the legendary Chinese warrior, kung fu, but with my power not to be what to measure, and as for the tree of my strength I can find out where a particular thing or person is located, but when I find the tree extraordinary energy makes me not defeated.

Marcus: So, what is the Master Plan?

Uranos: Today, in times when the tree releases its enormous power will meditate and find out where it is a tree, and then I will look for these legendary warriors.

Marcus: Well, then, tell us when we set off.

Master Uranos nodded and went to his temporary throne room.

At that time, the Viper decided to find out from Tigress at her so angry in his sleep Po and so took to himself something that may have nothing to do with reality, Tigress came into the room when she heard that she was crying, she realized that she never did not see her that she ever cried when she heard.

Tigress: I do not want to be against him act like that, but I have no other choice, luckily he still does not know that the tree is actually a tree of healing and that his dream meant that he unconsciously loves me, and if I do not love him this is the only thing I can do, and what I puki not allowed to know about the tree and realized that, and just in case I need to continue your plan.

Viper: Tigress, do not do so, then what are you doing this is the worst possible solution, you do not even you thought how it will behave when it realizes itself, and besides, maybe you should absorb more energy from the tree, then you'll see, I know what I'm saying, but you probably need to get a feel for their own skin and they only take any action.

Tigress: What are you talking about, because I do not understand?

Viper: Well, that's what I'm saying that you do not understand, and when you understand, you may find that it is already too late.

At the moment, Viper, Tigress left the room, leaving her alone with her tangled thoughts.

Since then it's been a long time and it's time to meditate Po and Tigress, and despite all of today's events Po and Tigress came together to meditate, but did not speak to each other, at the time the Master Uranus also meditated to find out where is the healing tree the next day at the same time will also be meditated, but to find a master of kung fu, and then remove them or take possession of their minds, namely the mind of one of them, because, unfortunately, the rest of him is not enough power until it gets under the tree of healing, and however, so maybe he should first find a tree, and then take those fighters. Tigress and Po finished meditation and headed to the kitchen for dinner, when they arrived they were all already there, Po he decided to make his famous soup with secret ingredient and one that surprised him was that a tigress also wanted the soup, so I poured it into a bowl and gave together with the other, then poured himself and sat down on one of the side chairs, all praised his soup, except Tigress, She ate in complete silence, then she finished she went to her room, then the rest also went to their rooms, but not Po, he thought of a letter from his father and the fact that on the day when the moment arrives to the Palace to talk to him in the kitchen, will present it to the Five and Master Shifu, and then submit it adoptive his father and ask if you do not want them to go ahead, and if it is hard, and so he set off, and nothing can stop him, and the rest is not important, then Po he went to his room and immediately fell asleep that night also there were no nightmares and returned the next morning Po an old problem, namely the Furious Five left the room to greet his Master, but the Dragon Warrior this morning did not go of the room, Master Shifu for a long time did not have a situation where Po overslept, so I had to wake him Tigress, Tigress went to his room and gently shook him when that he looked, he looked quite lovely and I could not see the long view when suddenly a big black paws Po attracted her to him and unknowingly cuddled her, she was shocked and had to struggle to hit him when he suddenly woke up Po and surprised to see her, but that she was furious and at that moment came the Master Shifu, to see why it takes so long, then all went to the kitchen and ate breakfast there, then went to the gym trained as usual is that without training in pairs, then training is over Po he went to the library to study the scrolls, a tigress was in the training room, then it's time the meditation, the Master of Uranus won the last message he needed to hit, he knew that the masters are in the same place as the tree of healing, and that the next day will notify Marcus, the day after tomorrow, and that has set off collect all the bears.

Master of Uranus: Not long, the whole world will be mine.

He laughed evilly, then went to his room.

Po and Tigress finished meditation and went out for dinner Po what he did yesterday, but yesterday changed his place at the table was sitting on one of the side chairs, then everyone went to sleep, Po he knew that the next day will be unique and could not be him wait.

**I hope you liked the chapter, for any errors that may occur, of course, I'm sorry, I ask for feedback and thank you all who read, you're great.**


	17. Arrival Jiong

Chapter 17

**Arrival Jiong**

This night also was calm and when everyone had stood up to greet his master, Po still asleep, so Master Shifu told Tigress, wake him up, went to his room and when he looked, Po that day also looked so sweet when asleep, waking it many times, but only since I beat Shen began to see it, then she remembered what she had said her Viper, and finally when she looked at him, she remembered that she had to wake him up and started shaking him gently, then green eyes Po open and he began to slowly get up, ever since he woke up he was smiling as he remembered that day has come, his father, then with the tigress walked into the kitchen, and this time he ate breakfast with them, Master Shifu, and tigress wanted him back Po sitting next to her , so I decided to ask him to sit next to her again, especially since the Master Shifu probably did not refuse, but she was wrong, and Po it refused to give her to understand that he does not want to have to sit next to her, then all went to the training room and began his daily workout.

At the same time came to the Valley of Peace Jiong, walked through the streets of the village, he did not know exactly where his son lives, so I decided to ask someone, went to a chamois, which as it happens was Mrs. Yoon, told her father Po that Po is the Dragon Warrior and lives in Jade Palace and that may lead him there, after about half an hour they reached the foot of a thousand steps, Ms. Yoon's returned back to the village, and Jiong began to climb the stairs, at the time, Five and Po trained very hard in the training room, when she came running to them Zeng and informed them that the stairs going a senior panda eyes Po extended and ran toward the door to the Palace, Five and Master Shifu immediately followed him, at that moment the door Jade Palace came Jiong.

Po immediately greeted him.

Po: Hello, in Jadeitowym Palace Dad.

Jiong: Xióngmāo it's you, I can not believe you're still alive, that I see you again.

Po: I'm glad Dad, but as you call me?

Jiong: Xióngmāo is your name.

Po: No, my name is Po.

Tigress: Po, Xióngmāo is the name of your species, which have the same name as any of us, the Panda.

Jiong: Yes, it's true, we have called you so that you worthily represent the future of our village, but if you do not want to name, then I will name Po.

Po: Dignified represented, our village, that is, who I am?

Jiong: You are the future leader of the village of Chan.

Po: The leader, but it means that you are now the leader.

Jiong: So Po, and you inherit from me the entire village.

Po: Great, well and now I present you my friends, this is a tigress next to me, on the left there is a monkey on his shoulder, a mantis, next to them is the Crane, and the Crane next to the Viper.

Then came the Master Shifu and greeted his father Po, his own way then introduced himself and told his father Po, the quick tour of the Palace.

Po did as he was told, by the hour guided Jiong'a the Palace, then took him into the kitchen to talk to each other.

**K****itchen:**

Po and Jiong sat at a table across from each other and started talking.

Po: Dad, if you could tell me about the day on which Lord Shen attacked our village?

Jiong: Po, it was an ordinary day, but late in the evening about an hour nineteenth, land wolves entered our village, and at their head stood relative paw, began to attack the defenseless people, kill all of the peacock scream, but I could not let him do it I ordered Méiguī to take you and run away, but it ran for three wolves, I went back to defend the village, hoping that nothing will be when he finally managed to make it look like that all the people including me are dead, then the wolves and peacock left our village, then we saw that the village was completely destroyed and that many residents were left without a roof over your head, the next thing I saw this loss of life, I ordered the warriors to look for those who have fled fighting in time, but many of them do not survived, and later learned that the fighters found the body Méiguī, but you were not there, but alone without parents, I thought you could not survive, so I thought you was dead, but you're still alive.

Po: Yes I live and what I need to introduce you, my adoptive father, I hope you will like and if they both agree, if he could, to join with us to go visit our village?

Jiong: Po, if he wants it with great joy, I will show him the village of Chan, I am very thankful to him that in this difficult time for you to help you and raised you as his own son.

Po: Well, then let's go to the village.

Po he went to his room and decided to write a letter to Master Shifu.

**Letter Po:**

Dear Master Shifu, I am very grateful for having taught me the art of kung fu master, I know that this is not a good way to the Master say, but I come with my father to the village of Chan and has not come back to the Valley of Peace, let the Master greets Five from me, and the best of each individual, they were my role model and will continue to, and I'm really honored that I could live with the greatest masters of kung fu in China, but I can not stay here.

Regards Po

**Back to reality:**

Po put a note on his bed and walked out of the room, on the outside waiting for him father, and then they both went to the village to talk to you Ping'iem, reached the door of the palace then walked down the stairs, after five minutes they were in the bottom, then Po he led Jiong'a the restaurant Mr. Ping, to introduce him to his father, when wandered through the streets as they all watched, cheered the Dragon Warrior, welcomed into the Po, and so on until they got to the restaurant Mr. Ping.

Mr. Ping said the Po and hugged him as usual it does, then Po presented him Jiong'a.

Po: Dad, this is Jiong my biological father, and he was eager to meet you and we want you to ask if you care to with me to visit my village, my father is the leader and he really, would want you to visit our village, because you made me grow up and my father is you thankful for that.

Mr. Ping: Po, I really would have wanted to, but I can not.

Po: So now Dad was the last time you see me, because I'm going back to her village.

Mr. Ping: But Po, you can not do, you're still the Dragon Warrior, dreamed about it, you can not just give up.

Po: I can, Dad, I love to be the Dragon Warrior, but I have my reasons to leave the palace and leave the valley, besides, I've had enough of everything, fulfilled his dream, and now it's time for the next meeting, bye Dad.

At this time, Po and Jiong left the restaurant, Jiong and began to lead him toward the village of the meantime, a temporary secret fortress Master Uranus, began to plan an attack on the Jade Palace.

**The shocking chapter, Po leaving the Valley of Peace, but are you always, see for, ask for reviews, I hope also that all liked this chapter, for any errors that may occur, of course, sorry, thank you to everyone who read and to the next chapter.**

Méiguī- Rose


	18. Grief and the search for

Chapter 18

**Grief and the search for**

The Palace was already sixteenth-thirty, so Tigress began slowly to look Po, at the beginning verified in several places and was not at all concerned about this, she began to ask other members of the Furious Five, but no one saw Po, then they, too, have joined the search Po, Crane and viper flew to the village, Monkey and mantis had to look him in the woods, a tigress looking for him in all possible places in the Palace, eventually reached the barracks, we first went to see the kitchen, but Po not there, then went to his room, knocked on the door, but no one answered, so she decided to go in, but there was not Po, but on his bed littler, it was a letter from the Po and Tigress in spite of those to whom it was addressed opened it and began to read.

** Dear Master Shifu, I am very grateful for having taught me the art of kung fu master, I know that this is not a good way to the Master say, but I come with my father to the village of Chan and has not come back to the Valley of Peace, let the Master greets Five from me, and the best of each individual, they were my role model and will continue to, and I'm really honored that I could live with the greatest masters of kung fu in China, but I can not stay here. **

**Regards Po**

When finished reading the tears came to her eyes, she knew that what he did Po, it's her fault, she criticized him, still pay attention to him and complained about him, even told him to change during breakfast on another chair, but she really did not want it and realized that the Viper was right, but it was too late, but after a moment she thought that an apology is never too late, because the one on whom she could always count most, and even though it upset him gone and if you do nothing, you will never come back, but what can you do first need to recall the name of the village, and later find it on the map of China, and then embark on a journey, but it will have to do it alone.

Tigress: As the name of that village, probably something to Ch ..., but what's next, no further thought, you can not give Cha ... I Chan, so this village is called Chan.

Tigress then went to the library to find a detailed map of China, when she got there she started very nervously search the scrolls, found two maps, but still not so what she was looking after searching, finally found a map you look for, then went to his room, to pack the bare essentials, the hour packing began to look at a map and discovered that the village Chan is no more than five days away, hid the map to your bag, then decided to write a letter to the other, and of course to Master Shifu.

**Letter Tigress:**

Dear Master Shifu, I'm sorry to inform you in this way, but I'm going to look Po, as it is my fault that I left the palace, and I have to apologize and fix your mistake, so I set off to the village of Chan, and what you have to train to Five and protect the Valley of Peace.

Respectfully Tigress

She put the letter on her bed, she looked at the map and thought that the pace of the journey can take maximum of two days, then climbed to the roof of the building, her heart beating like crazy, but still do not know why, even when you went to battle with Tai Lung her heart so do not beat, she thought it might fear, but she's still not afraid of anything, but he always has to be a first time, took a deep breath, inhale and exhale done so twice to calm the heart, then she took a breath and jumped in the air did turn, a hundred and eighty degrees and landed on the roof of one of the buildings in the village then jump from roof to roof.

During this time, the others returned to the Palace of not knowing anything, were disappointed not successful in the search, then started looking for Tigress went to a place where grown more unique tree, but Tigress, or Po there was not, but then realized that it was already long after the meditation, so they went in the direction of the barracks, for starters went to the kitchen, but they were there or not, so the next thing they could think of it, that it may be in your room, viper with Crane checked Tigress room, and it empty, but the Viper noticed a letter on the bed immediately crawled under and took him, and in the room Po, Monkey and Mantis have already found an open letter, then we all met in the kitchen read two letters, and were shocked by what had happened in the Palace and what to do next, or what made them tigress, and set off for it, because it may not be so far away, in the end they decided to go after her when they reached the village, they noticed in the distance Tigress, Viper then began to cry.

Viper: Tigress, stop, wait for us.

Tigress: The what, how, after I told you to train and defend the inhabitants of the valley.

Viper: We're going with you, except that we know how it will end, and that even if you get there, it is not known if they once again say something that will make you fight again after, you better as we will be there, because as then again, what do you say we will tell him that you're just so, and besides, if you're talking about what you learned and what he said the bandit, especially about what he said the bandit to listen hard to not think of anything if you're still standing next to the Po and holding his hand on his shoulder and almost without a break, so do not blame Po, only themselves, and when it comes to what you find out, however, the end of everything you do not know, but I can not prompt you , you have to feel it for yourself, and as long as I do not feel you have no hint.

Tigress: Well, but I've never, do not make me such a lecture.

The five of them set off in search of Po, but the question was whether they manage to convince Po that he returned to the Palace.

**Tigress was in this chapter many feelings and talk Viper, but still does not understand, so what needs to happen in order to understand, and what must happen to Po he realized it, I'm sure you know what I mean.**

**Today I was able to go back to the old update mode, I also saw that some of the authors at the beginning as I did, but later dropped the frequency of updates, I'm glad that I could now write as many as four chapters, I do not know how tomorrow, but I will apply.**

**Please review, thank you to everyone who read and comment, of course, for any errors that may appear and apologize, for to the next update, maybe as I can be today, and if not that's for sure tomorrow.**


	19. Plans Uranos

Chapter 19

**Plans Uranos**

At a time when Po he left the Jade Palace and Five set out to find him, Master Uranos met with Marcus to discuss a plan of attack.

Uranos: Marcus'ie called you to discuss the plan of attack on the Jade Palace.

Marcus: Yes, Master, so when I have to fly?

Uranos: Marcus'ie we set off, I'm going with you.

Marcus: But Master, we can handle ourselves.

Uranos: I do not mean that they themselves do not you advise, I go because I have to absorb and destroy a tree's enormous power, and then take over the best fighters in China.

Marcus: Well, when do we leave?

Uranos: We leave tomorrow, we get to the Jade Palace, probably the day after tomorrow, but at the beginning we have to be well prepared for tomorrow's trip.

Marcus: Well, but what we have to do to get ready.

Uranos: Go down to the basement and free hypnotized wild hedgehogs, their spines contain a poison is deadly, everyone who will eat spike dies after a few minutes. (He laughed evilly)

Marcus: Well, I'll do just as punishing, and I and the other bears, what do we do?

Uranos: the Training as hard as possible.

Marcus: Of course.

Then Marcus began to walk toward the stairs leading to the basement, the basement has seen a variety of animals, but they were all under the control of his master, he went into the cage with hedgehogs, opened it, then looked into the eyes of hedgehogs, they were completely purple, like the power of his master but even if he wanted to he could not resist, he did not want to end up like the hedgehogs or other animals in the basement, or even worse from them, he pulled out a large transparent box with small round holes and stuck to it hedgehogs, then carried them to their master that gave them command when did he tell his team.

Marcus: My dear, I gathered all of you to let you know that Master Uranos embarks on a journey, and we with him, we leave tomorrow and we will be very hard to train, that we have not been defeated, Master Uranos has a few more tricks and deception that can be used, but that does not mean that we do nothing, you know.

They all said in unison that they understand, then began intensive training, after many hours of training, and finally decided to take a rest, but they gradually ceased to please wait Uranosowi, but no one knew even Uranos that when they reach the Palace, they would not find anyone outside of Master Shifu, who planned the whole day tomorrow, it will be meditating in the dragon's cave and the palace is attacked will not know that Po he left the palace, and Tigress and the rest of the Furious Five, set out in search Po.

**This is one of my shorter chapters, I hope you like it, when it comes to what I wrote at the end of the last chapter, it was me, that I remember one author once added up to four chapters a day, every other day now , so what I meant was that if you ask me how the chapters in my next story I will soon start writing longer, then at me can become something like that, especially that next week I'll have a little time and do not know how will the updates.**

**Of course, for any errors that may appear, I'm sorry, I ask for feedback and thank you all who read.**


	20. Travel Po

Chapter 20

**Travel Po**

While Furious Fiver went in search Po, Po he reached his father, to the deep part of the bamboo forest, when wandering through the woods, Po he began to ask his father about his mother, he wanted to know what was, what he did, and many others, just he wanted to know everything about her, so Jiong began to tell him about Méiguī.

Jiong: So your mom's name was Méiguī, the rose, she was a wonderful woman devoted her life to save you from the wolves.

Po: How did you meet?

Jiong: Your mother was a seamstress, I was twenty-nine years old and she was twenty-seven, it was love at first sight, a year later we got married, and three years after our marriage we had our son everything was going so well, but half a year later Lord Shen our village attacked and destroyed my life.

Po I'm sorry, Dad, but nothing happens by chance, Shen looking for me, but I survived and beat Shen, but if it does not, it never would have become a Dragon Warrior, so it came to that, at least to me, not at all not wasted life.

Jiong: You may be right, but that's enough about me, tell me about yourself Po, for example, if you got the Dragon Warrior.

Po: Okay, so it was a normal day in the restaurant, but that night I had a dream about kung fu, when solicited soup came to the shop staff Palace and hung a poster that will get one of the Five dragon roll, I immediately headed to the Palace, but I came there's too late and did not get in, but I started to try different ways but nothing worked, I almost gave up, when suddenly I heard that to occur Tigress and then I came across fireworks and fired up, I landed right in the center of the arena and then Master Oogway chose me to the Dragon Warrior, but in the beginning there were all spoiled for choice Oogway, but still survived training and lack of friendliness to earn respect Fives Tai Lung'a had to overcome and I did beat Tai Lung'a and thus gained respect Fives, but still not all.

Jiong: If it is not experienced, but not all, and tell me about the defeat Shen.

Po: So Shen defeated achieving inner peace, turned his weapon against him, the inner peace achieved throughout the past finding out about what happened to my family, then I thought that Shen abolished all the pandas, but fortunately he did not succeed.

Jiong: So Po what's going on with that respect, but not all?

Po: Simply put, despite all that I've done, this is one person that has ever any claim, still something did not fit, but that does not matter, because I'm not coming back, and she will finally be happy, that I'm not is and will be as before.

Jiong: So you really want to go back on a permanent basis to the village of Chan.

Po: Yes, I made up my mind, nothing keeps me there, even the title is not eternal, when I got married I'd have to give up the title, so why wait when I can give up right now.

Jiong: Well, it's your decision, but remember that you can always change your mind.

Po: Do not have this option, I would have changed his mind, trust me, Dad.

And so Po and Jiong wandered through the woods until they reached the Rocky Mountains, have to start climbing, but began to make up late, but still had a very good time considering the fact that Po not too fast, but this time he walked faster, because really wanted to get to the village where he was born, but they had set up camp for the night, built a fire, and then something to eat and went to bed, but again, Po he had a very strange dream.

**Po Dream:**

He was in the village of pandas, but there was a Furious Five, the village was attacked by the great lion, his side was the same bear that in a village Herbalist, apart from them were still some hedgehogs, but they were under the control of a lion, his father and village warriors Five helped repel the attack, Po fight with tigress against the lion, the lion suddenly fired from his paws lightning, pointed it at the tigress, but Po he pushed her away, as she did so, in the port of Gong Men and took the blow for him.

**Back to reality:**

At this point, Po he woke up and it was the morning, but he did not think he could do something like that, especially for someone who always treats it like it was nothing, except that this dream can come true, because he has certainly not see Fives, especially Tigress.

Then his father Po he woke up, ate breakfast, then started to climb, after about an hour of climbing they reached the track you will have to go there for at least six hours to reach the village, but Po all the time he thought about what he had dreamed and why it seemed that when would it really happened is that they actually would do that, but why, when this thought passed seven hours and they came to the village, Po he could not believe that the trip was so short, but in fact Jiong taking the shortest possible way to the village, but Po he did not know that the Five, and especially Tigress went after him, Po, however, did not think of them because they had a lot to see and want to get to know the villagers wanted to tell stories, how to become the Dragon Warrior, he defeated Tai Lung'a, Shen, Ke-Pa and many other petty criminals in the Valley of Peace.

**Po made the decision under the influence of his sleep, and under the influence of behavior Tigress, but if the decision is not revocable, you'll find out soon enough.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, of course, for any errors that may occur, sorry, thank you to everyone who read and ask for feedback, especially from the silent readers, because even if one does not account, you can comment as a guest.**


	21. Realized objectives

Chapter 21

**Realized objectives**

While Po he reached the village, Tigress was doing everything possible to get there as soon as possible, but did not know the same path as Jiong, so the trip can take up to five days if it is not in a hurry, but decided that will not stop for the night, over the objections of the other she did not own and was aware that according to others.

At that time, the fortress of Uranos everyone started to wake up, then went out into the courtyard, waiting for the Master of Uranos when he arrived they went to the Jade Palace, they walked through the forest, Marcus spoke with a bear, and specifically the bear, named Diana.

Marcus: How do you think what doing the Master, when he was about tree power?

Diana: How do I know, other than that, this plan I do not like it, anyway I still do not believe us that in enabled.

Marcus: You know very well that I had no choice.

Diana: There is always a choice.

Marcus: In my case, no, I inherited leadership upon you, my parents died at a young age, and I was so young to be a leader, then I got sick, and the only person to whom I could seek a Master of Uranos, was a friend of my parents, except that he was the son of the emperor, but he had other plans than their parents, except that the power still is the strongest of all in his family, and even parents could stop him, but still saved my life with his healing power , but instead we have become his slaves.

Diana: Yes, and time to end it, can these warriors when they fight it, we help them?

Marcus: I think that this is a terrible idea, Uranos is too strong even for those warriors and better let's finish this.

They walked for several hours until it got dark, then set up camp, ate dinner and went to bed.

During this time, Furious Five sneaking through the woods without a moment's rest, Monkey and Mantis despite the sad atmosphere among them still joking with each other, Crane tried to look out for how much further they have to go, but Tigress and Viper talked together.

Viper: Tigress, I'm not a daily question, if what you find out in advance if you have not accidentally tried to tell myself that you do not like him.

Tigress: Of course not, because I like him, but only as a friend.

Viper: I do not want you no prompting, but all told, it's because I thought you but at least a little like him, so I had to ask you directly, but you're still better listen to my advice.

Tigress: Yes, of course, except that I have inner peace, but for now it still does not go to me, so my advice would definitely be useful.

In the village of Chan Po, was given a tour by her father after her, he met a lot of interesting pandas, including one very nice girl panda, named Mei, was a combination of his friends, that is, Song, Lu-Shi is as welcoming as the Viper, but Po, it was missing something, but I do not know what, but still liked it so much that I decided to ask her out on a date, except that he did not have the problem that if he wanted to get married will have to give up the title, because it already he resigned.

Po: Hey Mei, you know I still will not know all the nice places here, so I was thinking that maybe you could show them to me, can we, or something to eat, what do you think?

Mei: Know Po You're so nice and happy to know that I'll take you over the glassy lake, this is definitely a nice place, and as far as food is probably not, you know, I'm not a good cook, and even more thing, if it's a date .?

Po: Y Mei, you know, ym, so it's a date.

Mei: So, I agree.

Po: It's now at five, and even when it comes to cooking I'd be able to cook something.

Mei: Seventeenth, it may be, but I did not know that you are cooking.

Po: Apparently still a lot of things about me you do not know.

She walked away from the Po and kissed him on the cheek.

At that time, Master branch of Uranos woke up and immediately went from reaching the palace separated them a few hours.

However, in the palace of Master Shifu, just returned from the dragon's cave and the first thing he did go to the hall of heroes, and then sat down in front of the moon pool and started back to meditate, he assumed that since yesterday all trained, it is at this time also, but its foundation is were passing with reality.

Furious Five the continuous hike through the forest to come to the Rocky Mountain and immediately took the climb, from getting to the village separated them a few hours, but did not know at that time what is going to happen in the palace.

Master of Uranos after a few hours of wandering he arrived at the palace, he began to walk towards the tree, but obviously noticed him and ran Zeng said the Master.

Zeng: Master Shifu, someone attacks us.

Shifu: Zeng, fly and find the Po and the Furious Five, I'll need them.

Zeng: Of course.

Master Shifu walked toward the apple tree to find the bandits know that apple tree is their aim.

At that time, tigress and her companions, after three hours, finally found the village of Chan hoped would bring back Po to the Palace, Tigress remembered how, one day decided to leave the palace to train with Miss Muğan, Po then came after her and rescued her, and now she has to do something for him, but if he can.

**I hope that liked it, thank you to everyone who read, you are wonderful, of course, for any errors that may appear, I'm sorry, I ask for opinions, I must tell you that when I finished my second story, I left for a while reading the Polish version of who are much more silent, but I found out today that they were waiting to continue, but will continue only when I finish the translation, in addition I have to translate my second story, but to the continue, which I have already mentioned is certainly much better from my previous story, the final chapter will write more about my plans, so to the next chapter.**


	22. Date, attack, jealousy

Chapter 22

**Date, attack, jealousy**

In the village of Chan received from his father Po his own house, was sixteenth, so I decided to start preparing for your date, but did not know that he had unexpected visitors, Po he came to the village since he could buy some new clothes and that's not decided to dress, was a black coat with trousers to the set, the robe was embroidered vine pattern, Po looking at himself in the mirror, he looked pretty good, but they did not have to deal with someone, he met many interesting people, but they could not even fall into such close friends, Furious Five as when he stood struck ten seventeenth, so he went after Mei, within five minutes he found her, she was dressed in a beautiful pink dress, So loved, but still something was missing in it, but to find out what he had to get to know her better, as planned Mei took him over a glassy lake, Po his famous soup cooked with a secret ingredient, and began to talk.

Mei: Po you, tell me something about myself, I have been as the Dragon Warrior, and defeated Tai Lung'a, Shen and Ke-Pa, but tell me why you get interested in kung fu?

Po: A passion for kung fu, came to me when I saw the first fight a girl that turned out to be a Tigress, her movements were so incredibly smooth, elegant and full of strength that I wanted to become a master of kung fu, later joined by the others, I started to look for information on other kung fu masters, learned all about the various artifacts, I did figure Fives, and so on until finally I became the Dragon Warrior.

Mei: You have to like it very quickly, until her passion for sharing, can tell me something about what it is, do you know her?

Po: Of course I know her, we lived together in Jade Palace, she is very disciplined, wise, helpful, cares about the team, shielded me from the sphere of Shen's cannon, he can put his own life for someone else and is very pretty.

Mei: Wow, you must really to like her and she to like you.

Po: Maybe, but it's on its side, it's probably not possible, it is too hard.

Mei: Po is that someone is, "the hard " does not mean that there are no feelings.

Po: Well, yes, but she recently still had any claim to me.

Mei: Maybe it is just so, and as far as we think Po that, you should first think about your feelings for her, and we better be friends.

Po: Okay, but when it comes to tigress we are friends, and even if you're right about it, I think that there is nothing to it I feel.

Mei: It's getting late, we should go back.

Then they both went back to the village center.

During dating Po, Tigress and the rest of Fives tried to find Po, but not effectively, so they decided to first look Jiong'a when they found him Tigress immediately jumped on him, asking where he is Po.

Jiong told her he did not know and that Po is an adult and he did not have to watch him twenty-four hours day, the only thing you can do is take them to his house.

At that time, Master Shifu in the Jade Palace met face to face with the Master of Uranos and his gang, but after a while, Zeng arrived and informed him that Po and the Furious Fives can not find anywhere, and the only thing he found two letters, Shifu immediately read both list, after he had read he could not believe his eyes, that in the last few days after the first failed to notice that his students do not have, at the Palace, the second did not see that Tigress for doing such a mess and the third could not believe that Po to get rid of Tigress, he was able to leave the palace, and even leave the valley, but had to quickly come back to reality, I have to fight alone.

Shifu threw itself on the lion, but soon attacked him bears, Shifu did his best, but the victory was alone and was not possible, after several severe blows Master Shifu gave up.

Uranos approached the tree cast the spell:

- Lasciate che l'energia dell'albero di drenare in forza della mia potenza e si collega ad esso.

But nothing happened, Uranos began to think, and finally came to the conclusion that its power is too dark to take power and healing tree, I need a Hero Chi, but whoever it is, I suddenly noticed underfoot small peach tree, touched the leaf closed eyes and concentrated on Hero Chi, he saw a panda, and he knew where he was and decided to immediately set off and bring it to a tree, but he will have to hypnotize him and then take over the power of the tree and will have authority over the entire world.

At that time, Tigress from a few hours with the rest Furious Fives, do wait impatiently in front of the house Po, for him to be able to apologize Tigress, just waiting for some time, when suddenly they saw Po cradling a girl, Tigress's eyes widened and immediately went to the them.

Tigress: I thought it was a kiss so hard to snuggle, but maybe I'd better not bother you, the rest I did not think that you are the type womanizer.

Po: I'm not, but you, you're jealous type.

Tigress: I'm jealous, interesting about what, except that once you it, are told that we are just friends.

Po: Yes, I think we are anyway.

Tigress: What do you mean that I think we are?

Po: Because I'm not sure if the friendship should be to constantly criticizing each other.

Tigress: I was not criticizing you.

Po: Yeah, I almost did not criticize unless you counted every day to all.

Tigress: Well, but you do not need me to point out right away, I'm not pointing out you your laziness, disengagement problems and disregard for the rules.

Po: Yes, not pointing out to.

Tigress: Ugh, you know what I mean.

Po: Yes, I know, but I do not understand one, why are you here?

Tigress: I do not know what I was hoping for.

Po: Exactly.

Tigress: I came just to say that Oogway made the wrong choice.

At this point, we both wanted to fight each other, when suddenly I ran the rest of the Fives shouting no, do not do it, but they did not listen to them, when he had come to fight, Mei stood between them, and said to Po.

Mei: Po, it will not do anything, I'd better go home.

Monkey: That's a pro at home, this is where we will sleep?

Po: You, Mantis, Crane and Viper, I invite you to my house.

Viper: What about the tigress?

Po: She let herself doing.

Mei: Po, Tigress and yet quite Viper can I spend the night, and you tarry the four of us.

Monkey: Good idea, except that Po and Tigress should be separate, and can be done best Tigress with Viper.

Po: Okay, so let's go to sleep better.

At that time, Uranos Master Chan went to the village to find the Hero of Chi.

**Knowledge Tigress and Po is at stake, or they will steam, or never to himself not answered the call, but then what happens is just the next chapter.**

**I hope you enjoyed it, for any errors that may occur, of course, I'm sorry, I ask for feedback and thank you to all who read.**


	23. Beginning of the fight!

Chapter 23

**Beginning of the fight!****!**

While the Furious Five resolve problems accommodations, Master Uranos decided that he would not waste time on travel and teleport himself and all, but you can not teleport board and all the villages, only in its vicinity.

Po that night, it was not the most pleasant dreams, but he's no longer remembered what he had dreamed, but not thought his yesterday's dream will come true.

In a village has all came out into the clearing, Po and Tigress had to re-start your conversation.

Tigress: Po, can we talk?

Po: Well, but if the conversation becomes a fight that will go from here in order to avoid a fight.

Tigress: Okay, so what I mean is that in the last few days have treated you can too hard and I understand that because of me you left the palace, but I do not want you to go away, and I hope you'll come back and we will be together again, ie, as friends and I'm sorry for everything and you can of what was until now not actually be called friendship, so let's start all over again, I'm sorry you for yesterday's outburst, I really do not know what came over me, and I promise you that he will never criticize.

Po: Tigress, I forgive you, but we were and are friends and not have to start all over again, except that even best friends are fighting just to forgive, except for the last day it was not so bad, I was too touchy, you told me a lot longer worse things, and I realized that I just have such a character.

Tigress: Just character of, is ...

At this time, the village invaded Master Uranos and bears.

Po: Then we'll talk now we have to fight.

Tigress: Sure, if there was a later.

Po: Do not worry, we'll be fine.

Tigress: Po, but it is something that you have to say.

At this time, Po he ran to fight.

Tigress immediately followed him, but did not tell him that the tree is a tree of healing, and that these bears will most likely come after them.

Po immediately began to attack Uranos, Tigress started to help him, the rest with warriors of the village fought with bears, Po hit Uranos, the Tigress tried to kick him, but he tried to avoid all of their moves and decided to use lightning to stun them, he had only find their weak side, he decided to target in the tigress, when Po he saw reminded him of his dream, but he decided not to do what in a dream, only doing the shield with Hero Chi, tigress thought that after her.

When she saw the light pole in front of him, smiled at the Po, and Uranos was sure that Po, have a Hero Chi, but to win against him, have to fight him use his power, but also try to combat, in addition, must overcome the tigress, so throwing energy balls at them, but Po a shrouded shield, tigress while throwing punches at him and kicks, but to no avail, Uranos was always one step ahead of them, wanted to help Po.

Then she remembered the technique of inner peace, try to redirect balls against him, but nothing it did not work out, She has a get hit, when suddenly Po overshadowed her, got hit, but he was conscious, swaying on his feet, and then Uranos on the eyes Tigress, hypnotized Po, however, Po he was in bad shape, so Uranos had to heal his, then Po had to hit the tigress, which she did not expect that and got hit very hard, then she lost consciousness, Uranos had to stop fighting bears, then teleported them out of the village, but he could not so far as before and teleported all to the forest.

Everyone ran to the Tigress, Crane then began to look for a doctor, Monkey moved Tigress to the house Po, the house was only four rooms, so they carried her into the room Po, Viper and Mantis checked her vitals, after ten minutes flew crane with sheep, which is doctor named Cǎoyào.

Cǎoyào examined the tigress and said that she should relax and that probably woke up a few hours.

**Dream of the Tigress****:**

At that time, Tigress had a dream that Po died, she was so scared, her heart was beating so fast when she looked at him, but the minute when she realized that he would not see her heart rate fell, until back to normal, then all around it was back to normal, it was like they used to, before the arrival of Po, but she have such a great emptiness, was poor, he suddenly looked up and she was in the palace until he reached the apple tree and then saw Master Oogway.

Oogway: Tigress, everything will be fine is what I told you thought to yourself, it's already happened, but no one is nothing, you you were slightly wounded, and Po nothing, but you'll soon figure out how to wake up from hypnosis, because this will not be easy especially since the last time did not get along too much.

Tigress: Yes, but what the Master has in mind.

Oogway: You must achieve inner peace and look into your heart, make sure you reach inner peace, nothing is impossible.

**Back to reality:**

At the moment she woke up and she knew what to do, but how to achieve inner peace.

Tigress: How do I achieve inner peace when I suffer, but I do not know for what reason, someone has to help me, because otherwise I think crazy.

She tried to get up, but was too sore, she was in the same state of mental and physical, then saw that someone walks into the room, it was the Viper brought a bowl of water to treat the fever Tigress, which began to grow in her sleep.

Viper: Tigress, You're fine, how are you, better you.

Tigress: I'm a little sore, but okay, I mean physically, but mentally it's worse.

Viper: How mentally, you want to talk about it?

Tigress: Yeah, I mean that I have to quickly achieve balance, to save the Po, but to do that I need to look into your heart, but I do not know how.

Viper: First, close your eyes and you see there, you do not have to speak, just to see.

Tigress: I see Po.

Viper: Well, now, if you can do it let's go outside.

Tigress got up and went for Viper, reached into a big tree.

Tigress: So what do I do next.

Viper: You know I did not think so slowly, you will understand it.

Tigress: But, what does this have to do with inner peace, it's just the only picture of a friend.

Viper: Only and maybe something more, stop it telling yourself, because for a long time it is not.

Tigress began to think, she began to see, her and Po all, different memories began to come to her, but each was Po.

At one point it started to rain, then Tigress following the memories started to make arrangement of inner peace as she began near the end of her mouth came the words: I love Po.

Viper smiled at her and said:

- That is, I mean all the time.

Tigress smiled at her and said:

- Now I understand what you mean, and now the rest will be put, and let's save Po.

**Tigress loves Po, but if Po wake up from hypnosis, and when he wakes up together, and how they react to the Master Shifu, to the next chapter.**

**After yesterday I'm so happy because my table broke the record for reading my stories, none of the previous history had so many readers in one day, because the other day I read a story the author complained that after a break from that story, some of the readers will not come back, I now I can not complain, but I hope that when I write my next Polish story, it's my Polish readers will return all of course my reason to complain about is that you should write more opinions, but I understand if you do not like express your opinion, but I really need them, because I need to know whether the story is understandable and it is, of course, for any errors that may appear sorry, thank you to everyone who read, and I hope that in my next story you shall be with me, after what today I saw I wanted to translate a lot of chapters, but the time I would not allow and do not know what will be next week because throughout my school are all classes and exams I have to prepare for them, the more I see, all readers are great and once again thank you.**


	24. Rescue Mission

Chapter 24

**Rescue Mission**

Tigress told Viper bring to the tree, Monkey, Mantis and Crane also told her not to say anything about what happened a few minutes ago and he loves Po, Viper immediately went after them, and the tigress was alone under a tree, still could not believe , in what has happened, that he loves Po and now he has to tell him, but if when he is under the influence of hypnosis, whether he hear her, in the end came to the conclusion that he can not hear, and even if you tell him, when will he had him to wake up, she will must to do it again when you think about what is going to happen, Viper brought the boys.

Tigress: Well hear me, Po was mesmerized by the lion, the lion's name is Uranos, is not an ordinary bandit, is like Tai Lung and Lord Shen, he wants to possess power of the tree healing which is in the Jade Palace, Po nothing do not know, because it was not the will of the Master only I did not want to say it, I had her reasons, but now the most important thing we can do is to set off as soon as possible back to the Jade Palace, you have an hour to pack the most necessary things, after we go unfortunately we do not have teleportation abilities, so we have to get there on their own as soon as possible.

Jiong: I'm sorry, but I heard your conversation, and I think I can help you.

Tigress: Can you help us, but how?

Jiong: I know a shorter way to the Palace.

Tigress: How shorter, how much?

Jiong: The one, with which benefited recently to the going Po back and forth, following the pace of my journey took me to the front page three days, and going back with Po and it took me not long two days, so I can show you, but it's better when it would was on the map, I can not set off with you, but if you have a map.

Tigress: Yes, we choose this route.

Tigress then pulled map from his bag and handed Jiong'owi, he drew the shortest possible route and handed back to Tigress, Tigress immediately looked at the map and found out that if they go at the same rate as before the trip should take more than nine hours, so they have a chance to catch up with Uranos, thwart his plans to take over power of a tree and save the Po.

After discussing the rescue plan Po, everyone immediately began to pack up, at that time still troubled tigress asked what happened between the Po and the girl with which She saw him yesterday and who stayed the her and Viper, she knew only that it has named Mei and where he lives, so I decided in the meantime to go to her house and ask her what she combines her with Po.

Tigress, after five minutes reached the house Mei, knocked and waited for someone to open, after a while she came out Mei.

Tigress: Hey Mei, I have a small question.

Mei: So, what's going on.

Tigress: You know it comes to Po, namely what connects you with him?

Mei: What do you think?

Tigress: I don't know, I really very like him, but I don't want to stand in the way of your happiness, except that I'm a master of kung fu and I should be hard core, so if something you have in common it I will not you be split.

Mei: You see the truth is that we are only good friends, and when we met yesterday is still talked constantly about you, he must really like you and I'll tell you **"****hard core****"**, does not mean no feelings, it's only physical determine, in the midst of even you should not be so **"****hard core****"**.

Tigress: Thanks to Mei.

Mei: Don't mention it.

At this point, Tigress began to look for his companions, and when she saw Crane and Viper, they had only to wait for Monkey and Mantis, but after about five minutes left, then the five of them went together and came to the track in the mountains run as fast as they could. After about half an hour they were at the bottom, just waiting for their many hours crossing the forest.

However, deep in the woods Uranos and bears ran Po to the tree, outside Po he did not know what was happening was completely bad, but somewhere in the middle, in his heart he knew he was doing wrong, he regretted that he hit the tigress, he wanted to do something, but this could not, power have deprived him, of free will, but he knew he could wake up only when someone in your own words give him a strong will, Uranos was getting closer and closer, and every now and then teleported them, about a few miles away, until he came to a thousand stairs.

At that time, four hours had passed since the tigress and her friends set off on a rescue mission, they were tired, but did not intend to give up, or rest, Tigress had doubts as to what to say Po, even if you do not hear a word, but she did not know that Po all he hears, and knows what is going on around him, Tigress, however, did not know, but I decided that at the beginning of his talk, will be to type texts, is me Tigress, Po you hear me, we're friends, and only if that does not work to tell him the truth however, she hoped that she would not have to do it, at least not in this way.

At that time, Uranos, bears, and Po they came to the door of the Palace, and immediately headed for the trees, but first Uranos he had to learn Po his spell until later to think about taking over power the tree.

However Furious Five of every minute she was getting closer and closer to the palace, but the Master Uranos and expect them to, just be safe in the courtyard of the Palace left for them hypnotized three hundred badgers, which are able to fight at a very high speed and are able to withstand any the hits.

* * *

**Here's the next chapter, I'm sorry I did not update these last few days, but as I wrote earlier, this week I have a little time, I have to catch up, a three-day absent at school, in addition to fall exams this week, I have to write Unpaid quiz, so my time revolves around the school, as the next chapter, I do not know when it might occur.**

**Thank you all for reading, for errors that may occur, I'm sorry, I ask you to review, you are wonderful.**


	25. Fight!

Chapter 25

**Fight!**

Uranos being certain that if the Five manage to get to the Palace, in time they will have trouble overcoming badgers, and even if they beat badgers, before the stairs leading to the tree, they will be waiting for them hypnotized hedgehogs, be sure that you do not pouring through to a tree, Master Shifu at the time saw everything going on and all I could do is wait for the Five.

At that time, Five ran through the woods for six hours, but to the Palace it was still a long way, except that they did not know what to do when they reach the palace and what they found.

Master Uranos was at the tree of healing and teaching Po the spell which releases the power of trees, told Po repeat words.

Uranos: Lasciate che.

Po: Lasciate che.

Uranos: l'energia

Po: l'energia

Uranos: dell'albero

Po: dell'albero

Uranos: di drenare

Po: di drenare

Uranos: in forza della

Po: in forza della

Uranos: mia potenza

Po: mia potenza

Uranos: e si collega ad esso

Po: e si collega ad esso

Uranos: Lasciate che l'energia dell'albero di drenare in forza della mia potenza e si collega ad esso, and now repeat and repeat as long as, you not bring forth, the energy of the tree.

Po: Lasciate che l'energia dell'albero di drenare in forza della mia potenza e si collega ad esso. (He was repeating this over and over and thoughtlessly)

At that time, Five came to the Palace, climbing the stairs, took them there for a full minute, but when they reached the courtyard, they saw three hundred badgers, so they had to begin to fight them, but they knew, that really these badgers, have their delay the, they fought fiercely, however, the blows did not give any effect, at the moment they saw Master Shifu.

Shifu: Go to the tree, I'll take care of the badgers.

Tigress: Good.

Then they went to a tree in front of the stairs leading to the tree, waiting for them, another surprise, a herd of hedgehogs, they knew perfectly well that their spines contain a poison, but decided that the divide, Viper, Mantis and Crane, will be their capacity to enable them to survive and is that the tigress was confident that there will be poisoned, took Monkey and headed for the stairs.

At that time, Po a spell incantation that has the power, to free, energy the tree and with each repeated word, was closer to that imposed on him, but he could not do anything.

Finally, after many hours of Tigress and Monkey saw Po, alive but not like usual, but before Tigress could think about release Po, she had to overcome Uranosa, or at least for a moment him neutralize, together with Monkey pounced on Uranosa, but he blocked their every blow, and then began to use his power.

Tigress knew that without Po and his shield formed of a Hero Chi, will be much harder for her, but when he began to throw balls of energy, Tigress know what to do, looked at Po she smiled at him and looked at Uranosa as Po he looked at Shen and, Monkey pulled away, he did not know what was going on, but the last time I saw it performed Po, in the port of Gong-men, Tigress turned against Uranosowi balls and finally managed to hit him with his own weapon, the moment faded, but suddenly attacked them a bunch of bears, attacked them by surprise and knock out, Tigress after all these blows, she was still conscious, monkey, too, but no longer had the strength to keep fighting.

At the same time, Master Shifu uses different secret attacks to stop badgers, because when he said that there is nothing to it, does not work, he had to use, powerful punches, he was able to neutralize more than a hundred badgers, but they were still about two hundred.

At this time in front of the stairs leading to the apple tree Viper and Mantis fought with hedgehogs on the ground when the Crane tried to fight them in the air, fending off their spines with their wings, after some time, they were able to finally fight back hedgehogs, then quickly moved to the top stairs to help Tigress and Monkey.

When the tigress she had to give up, then thankfully came to their Viper, Crane and Mantis, began to attack the bears, but Uranos also started to rise, then quickly attacked Tigress, Tigress stunned by the attack bears barely escaped the attack, but had the power only to avoid the blows, but after a while, I finally began to attack him, threw a few punches and kicks on the change, but it did no good, but the Monkey, and finally rested and helped her, but she knew she needed help Po.

Then I decided that it must try to reach for it, especially since it was already weak, barely standing on his feet, a monkey with every second was getting worse, so I had to leave for a while Monkey, while you still can fight, especially without her, so she left monkey and began walking toward the Po.

Po still spell incantation at some point the energy of the tree has begun to emerge, Po it began to form in the shape of a sphere and shouted energy, Tigress at this time was in front of him and began to speak.

Tigress: Po you hear me, I Tigress, recognize me, are friends and nothing will change, Po please wake up.

Po, however, did not react to it, in addition, he was ready to transfer power Uranosowi.

Tigress: Po, I have to tell you something, you know, I recently realized something, all the while always tried to spend time with you, I was training with you, talked, walked the walk, always bumping into trouble when I tried to save you, sometimes you also me rescuing and although it seemed not grateful, that I was very grateful to you, and that's because I love you, but my love for you is nothing compared with this spell, and forgive me, because of me, you're hypnotized, and I can not to help you.

At this point, Tigress falls to his knees, but Po hearing all hypnosis and at some point began to weaken, then Po slowly began to wake up, after what I heard took power he could free himself, and his energy Chi and Hero Chi renewed and learned to control their power, and above all, learned her release.

Po: Tigress, stand up, we must stand up to fight.

Tigress stood up and together with Po they started to fight.

At that time, Master Shifu defeated last badger i could go and help his disciples when he reached saw that Po again he is normal, approached them and began to speak.

Shifu: Po and Tigress fight with Uranosem both have a good chance to beat him, I will help neutralize the other bears.

Others with Master Shifu rushed to the bears, but they stopped fighting and rebelled against Uranosowi, Uranos told them to fight, but this time they attacked him Po and Tigress.

Tigress: Po what we are doing, when you were hypnotized tried to inner peace, but it neutralized him for a moment, and then stopped to use the power.

Po: It needs him to force, I'll attack him my whole energy of Chi, and you, use the internal peace, to protect me, intercept all the energy balls and throw at him, and if they fail to kick and hit him with all his strength.

Tigress: Good.

Then they started to attack him, Po he hit in the balls of energy, then Uranos had no choice but to use his power, Tigress then began to capture the energy balls Uranosa, Uranos eventually could no longer defend itself against its power and energy before Po, got hit several spheres of energy, then fell to his knees, but he was still able to start fighting.

Then Po and Tigress ran up to him and began to administer in his punches and kicks, eventually knocking him unconscious, but he was still alive, crane immediately flew to Chorh-Gom prison to take him out of the Palace, at that time, Master Shifu have to look handcuffs that prevent Uranosowi use his power, after about half an hour after the battle Shifu finally found the handcuffs, then went to the tree where he lay unconscious Uranos and put handcuffs on him.

After an hour flew crane with a bunch of rhinos who would take precautions come in a very large group, Shifu believed that the number of guards in terms of Uranosa should be as high as the number of guards Tai Lung'a, they were told to put it in the same place as Tai Lung'a and catch the chains to the wall and did not remove his anti magic handcuffs, and clapped him on something like it, in which he was encased Tai Lung and told to triple the guards, then taken to jail Uranosa, and bears have received shelter at the Palace, in the Palace was almost the nine o'clock pm, so we all had to go to sleep immediately, so they went to the barracks and went to their rooms, the next day all will be heavy.

* * *

**This is the next chapter, I must tell you that the next chapter will be the last, I'm sorry I did not update yesterday and Wednesday, but I was busy, namely the last day I wrote my exams and I had to prepare for them, the next week will also be heavy, so updates will probably like this week, a week ago I wrote about the authors, who improved update, but I'm at the moment I update less from them. Of course, even though I write the next chapter will be the last I'm going to continue the story, the last chapter you can expect probably tomorrow, but nothing I can promise you.**

**Of course, for any errors that may occur, I'm sorry, as I wrote earlier English is not my language, but not only him I learned, beyond my tongue even know German, I introduced the elements of Italian, but the language does not translate anything, thank you to all who read, you're great.**

**I almost forgot to give me reviews, I love them.**


	26. A New Beginning

Chapter 26

**A New Beginning**

Everyone in the palace woke up, when the morning came, recent events have shaken much of them, but they had to return to training, but Master Shifu told Po and Tigress present what they have learned in the last few days, the rest whereas can it watch and have free the day.

The first showed his skill Po, focused, and his hand was beginning to recover gold and light blue energy, but both fully controlled and could give her any size and shape.

Then Master Shifu took them all to the dragon's cave, would Tigress can showcase their skills.

Tigress focused and started to perform classic layout inner peace as she finished Shifu said Tigress still needs to develop its energy Chi and everything will be fine.

Then, after training Po went to the restaurant his father.

Mr. Ping: Po, I thought that I never see you.

Po: I too, Dad, but I realized something that I'm the Dragon Warrior and better when I was here, than in the village of Chan.

Mr. Ping: Well, they understand it.

Po: Yes, but I realized, with something else, but I do not know yet what I'll do.

Mr. Ping: You will do what is right.

At this time, Po left the restaurant saying thanks to Dad, then went to the Palace, when he got there, he went to the Tree of Healing and sat there and thought.

At that time, Marcus and his bear, after talking with Master Shifu, decided to return to Rome and reign there in exchange for Uranosa, not attacking neighboring countries, all five, very warm goodbye, of their, but it was not with them Po, Tigress began to look for him, and finally find him, he was, at the Tree of Healing.

Tigress: Yes, I thought you were here.

Po: Tigress.

Tigress: Yes That's just me. (She moved closer to him, then sat down next to him.)

Po: Why did you do that?

Tigress: But what?

Po: You saved me from the hypnotism.

Tigress: Because you were us needed.

Po: Do not know what to think about all this.

Tigress: Po, did you hear what I said and whether already, you loved someone before?

Po: I heard everything, I really already once, I was ready to get married, but it was not a deliberate decision, and I liked a few girls, and why you're asking.

Tigress: I do not know, forget about it, since I have achieved an inner peace come to my mind different thoughts.

Po: Why did you say that you love me, when it really just, yes, you didn't feel?

Tigress: Good question, but I hope that it does not require a response.

Po: Wait, you really think so, it's all what you were doing before, osłoniłaś me a cannonball Shen risking their own lives, hugged me in prison Gongmen and later when Ke-Pa nearly killed me, tried to dissuade me from the wedding and always keep a hand on my shoulder, or always trying to touch me and be near me.

Tigress: Bravo detective, but rather the Dragon Warrior solved the puzzle of my heart, and believe me, it's not that easy, so what are you going to do.

Po: Confess you, that by being hypnotized, even though I could not release a lot of thought about what happened, about what I was dreaming when I heard that the apple tree is really Tree Healing, I realized that I love you.

Tigress: And what's next, are you going to do something else?

Po: Yes, we have to tell Master Shifu and ask him what do we do?

Answer Po completely shocked Tigress, and noted that Po is even more inexperienced in the affections from her.

Tigress: Po, is not what I meant, but you're right, we need to tell the Master, and now I return to the question of what are you going to do?

Po: Is this a trick question?

Tigress: No Po, it is normal and I think the fundamental question that may be asked in this situation.

Po: Okay, so at the beginning we have to stop, to be friends.

Tigress: So from now on I'm your girlfriend, I like it, and what to do next.

Po: I don't know.

Tigress: Po, I told you that you should do something, because you know each other very often fight, and sometimes ask me if I wanted to, but sometimes we fight with each other without asking the other person's about opinion, and this step is the similarly.

She smiled at him while she laid a finger on one of the lips, giving Po to understand what she wants.

Po: Do not know what you mean.

Tigress understanding that, if something came of this it she would have to initiate everything, because Po there is no knowledge about being in love.

Tigress: Po, I think you should kiss me.

Po blushed slightly and said.

Po: Well, if that's what you want.

Po approached her, then their lips touched up, kiss lasted no full minute, but reminded them that they are finally together, and that they will not let , would anything at all, or who any of their split, then went to the dragon's cave to tell the Master Shifu, about what happened.

Tigress: Master, I have something to tell you, namely me and Po we have you something important to say.

Shifu: Go on.

Tigress: Some time ago we realized with Po, that much we have in common, I tried to fight it, but I've made just a mess, I realized that I love Po.

Po: I too I realized that I love her and also I tried to fight it, and eventually I stopped doing it, but the question is, now what do we do?

Shifu: To be honest, I knew for a long time that something you have in common, and the answer is you can do whatever you want, within reason of course, but I assume that both of you have it and you do not have to hurry, for everything in life is the time, Do not make hasty decisions, because some of you may regret it for the rest of your life and it applies to both of you, and Po you can say that even double, and above all, I wish you luck.

Po and Tigress nodded, then bowed to his Master and ran to get informed Mr. Ping in the end of it his adoptive father, when they arrived they entered the restaurant, but it was full of people, Po even before his father came out of the kitchen, immediately went to her, of course, along with the tigress, and then announced that they are a couple.

Po: Dad, I know, that you've seen the three hours ago, but I have something to tell you, I mean both the, I and Tigress we have you something important to say.

Mr. Ping: Yes I listen to you.

Po: What I mean is that I and Tigress, we are now a couple and we are in love with each other.

Tigress: Yes, sir, we are in love and we're a couple.

Mr. Ping: I am very pleased, but I have one caveat for you, Tigress.

Tigress stood shocked.

Tigress: Yes, sir, what is it?

Mr. Ping: Stop talking to me Mr, call me Dad.

Tigress: But how, after all, we're not married, I can't do this, to anyone else didn't tell Dad.

Mr. Ping: You are, after all, a girlfriend Po, and you have to tell me Dad, and say, no but.

Tigress: Okay, all right, Dad.

Then, Po he took a Tigress to her room to show her his old room, after half an hour Po and Tigress returned to the Palace, it was ten minutes, to five o'clock pm in the evening and it was time for their meditation.

Po: Tigress, you know that it's time for our meditation.

Tigress: Po, we almost do not need to meditate, I think we should go on our first date, but there are people who should know about us, or will we investigate the truth and deduce without meaningful rumors.

Po: You mean Monkey, Mantis, Viper and Crane, right?

Tigress: You know Po, you read my mind.

Then she kissed him, after a minute they went in search of his friends, found them after about half an hour, then began to speak, although Viper already knew what was going on.

Tigress: Me and Po we tell you that we're a couple, and that you have to get used to it.

Monkey: You're kidding right?

Tigress: Did, I ever kidding.

Viper: I knew that one day you will be together.

Po: Thanks, viper.

Monkey, Crane and Mantis steel staring at them open-mouthed **(Just like when to they hug in the prison and in the port of Gongmen city.)**

Then, seeing their shocking, Tigress decided to shock them even more and kissed Po, in front of everyone, Viper smiled, and the others couldn't believe their eyes.

Viper: Relax, don't worry guys, everything will be as before, and I'll care to it that Po and Tigress are together, and I will supervised to ensure us to in no way bothered.

Po: Maybe we could wait, to inform them?

Tigress: They just need to get used to.

Then they both walked towards the apple tree when they arrived they sat next to each other.

Po: So, what do we do?

Tigress: Talk.

Po: Talk, but then, by the last day we talked almost every day.

Tigress: I have to get to know you better, because I need know, whether I don't fall in love, in not the right person.

So Po, he began to tell Tigress, the story of his life, then together, they viewed the sunset, date completed a long kiss, the stars shone on them and floated a new prophecies and stories, which I ever will happen.

**A few dozen kilometers from the Valley of Peace:**

Very far from the Valley of Peace is the village, which happened, once something great, but the effects were not beneficial to the residents of the village.

The End

* * *

**It's the end of the story, I hope you enjoyed it all, for any errors that may occur, of course, I'm sorry, English isn't my language, and I hope that the story was understandable.**

**Thank you to all the readers, thank you for your comments, I know that some people really like my stories and, of course, will continue the continuation, will be called Revival Dark Phoenix, most likely to occur will on a Friday or Saturday, the shares will be held in the version of the legends of awesomeness, but after my story, it will be something like a section of Enter the Dragon.**

**You must know that updates can occur in such a way as last week, because I have a lot of work and study.****Thank you to persons that offered me help you as the need arises will use, thanks to those who told me that they do not have to worry about the English, but even that is slowly getting used to the English, I can not count on the fact that the story does not contains errors.****I promised a few people, that read their stories, of course I do, even though I have not much time, thanks to, all you wonderful.**

**Of course, ask for opinions, some I liked, others encouraged me to continue to work.**

**PS. Sorry to be so convened, but the last chapter, and I had to write down everything I wanted to say, and what I plan to.**


	27. Notes Author

**Notes Author:**

I am writing this because I want to have the 100% sure that everyone knows.

For a week I write a continuation to the story, it called themselves **Revival Dark Phoenix**, I would also like to inform you that some time ago I started to write yet another story, this is something of a series Legend of Awesomeness, called **Crying for comfort**, is not connected to my other stories.

Both stories can be found on my profile.

Best regards and thank you for reading this story, I hope that these stories also like you to.

lola3934


End file.
